Harry Potter Done Differently
by Fighting.For.Love.Life.Freedom
Summary: Tonks and Remus knew each other in school, they dated but Remus ended it in fear of hurting her. Now she is being snt by the ministry to protect students from Sirius Black, what will happen? I'm not J.K Rowling and do not own the Harry Potter series
1. Preface

The Marauder's Years.  
ooooOOO***OOOoooo

Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter made up what was known to the entire population of Hogwarts as 'The Marauders.' These four men were best friends, blood brothers. They stuck together through thick and thin. The teenage pranksters were well known to the professors who were constantly punishing them. Sirius Black, had shoulder length black hair, and a rather rugged bad-boy look to him. He was a common heartbreaker/womanizer. He was one of the two main troublemakers of the 'club' the other being James. James Potter was a tall rather skinny young man with unruly black hair that constantly fell in his eyes, even though he wore glasses. Peter Pettigrew was a plump, short boy, who was always following James and Sirius; to everyone else he was rather suspicious looking. Remus Lupin was the quiet more composed man of the group. He had amazing grayish eyes which looked like a storm and smoldered, his hair was a light brown color, and he out of all was the better looking one, but he to all the girls, was unapproachable because of his quiet tendencies.

Remus was the Marauder's with the biggest secret, he was werewolf. He was bitten at a young age, after his father angered another werewolf Fenrir Greyback, well known death-eater. At first his friends had no idea where he went to once month. But soon they discovered his secret. But they didn't run, they became animagi, they supported him. In their second year Sirius's younger cousin started attending Hogwarts her name was Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphmagus. She although preferred to wear her hair a bright pink color was forced by her mother to keep it her 'natural' waist-length sandy brunette. Her eyes were a stunning aqua. Even at eleven she was breath-taking. In her third year, she started hanging out with her cousin and his friends, she secretly became an animagi, not even the marauder's knew of this. Her form was more werewolf than anything, the reason she had no idea.

Remus had known since he laid his eyes on her that she was his mate, werewolves mate for life. And once you find your mate, even touching another woman would be like betraying her, Remus although he knew, stayed away from her, fearing he was too dangerous for her to be around. But she was the star of every dream and thought for him. Being away from her caused his body to literally ache, but he became accustomed to it, ignoring it the best he could. Tonks also felt the pain, but she too said nothing, and ignored it. When she began spending time with her cousin and the marauders, she came out of her shell, the young men found she was alike her cousin in many ways. But she was composed, and avoided men. All but Charlie Weasley her best friend, he was just that her best friend, her brother. She was a common visitor at the burrow, and loved by both Molly and Arthur.

After a while Remus began speaking to her, getting to know her. He became her best friend, and crush, when she was with him her body and heart didn't hurt. She was happy. In her fourth year, he told Sirius how he felt about her. Sirius laughed heartily, and told him he was nutters and to just ask her out, if he fancied her. After thinking about it. He did just that. She was over the moon. They were truly inseparable. Peter was jealous, he wanted her, but he stayed quiet. Sirius liked taking the piss out of them. James on the other hand was dating her only friend other than the marauders and Charlie. Lily Evens. She too became a friend to all of them.

But in her last year, her happiness ended. Remus ended their relationship, not because he didn't love her, because she was his world, but because his wolf-like mating habits were starting to get out of control. He was afraid he'd hurt her. He walked away with the claim he was too poor and too dangerous, Tonks was broken and shut everyone but Charlie out. Not even Lily could help her. She took it upon herself to fight in the wizarding war. Something dangerous to take her mind off it. She became ruthless to Voldermort's death-eaters. Fenfir was her common target. She blamed him, not Remus. She didn't know the reason to why ended it only that he thought he was too dangerous, but she still blamed the death-eater. Soon Mad-Eye Moody found out about her. He took her in as his protégée. She became an auror, and a well-known one at that. When she got the invitation to Lily and James's wedding she asked Kingsley Shaklebot, her colleague to go with her.

The Marauder's were shocked at her appearance she looked beautiful, but broken in a smart figure hugging black dress. Remus's eyes didn't leave her all night, and when she left, he sat in one of the room's of Grimmauld Place and sobbed for her. Sirius left him to it, knowing his friend needed to cry. Every Christmas she received a bar of her favorite chocolate from Remus… she then knew he was thinking of her. Every Christmas, Tonks spent the morning with her mum, then went to the Weasley's for dinner. The Weasley's then consisted of Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George and that year Ron. When Halloween rolled around Tonks found out some horrible news Lily and James Potter were killed by Voldermort, leaving their one year old son behind. And Sirius was suspected as the person who told Voldermort of their location… and then killing Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.  
Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban  


Remus Lupin sat at his desk above the DADA classroom sipping earl grey and attempting to clean his cuts from his monthly escapades. He held a bloody rag to his face, tonight he didn't suffer to many cuts, only few minor ones to the face and arms. He rinsed the now red rag in the basin of water in front of him, before holding it back to his face, he sighed. The werewolf was lonely, but handsome, the scars only added to that. A lot of students in fact found him quiet attractive, but as always was completely unaware. Which had been a trait of his since he was a young boy, but now he was thirty three, and still rugged as ever.

Once the professor was sure his cuts had stopped bleeding, he got rid of the bowl of bloody water and the rags, using a simple household spell. Standing silently, he went to his record player and pushed the needle down onto whatever disc was on the wheel, he then proceeded to head to the kettle on the fire, which had been heating water for some tea, he poured in the boiling water into the cup, steam smelling now of tea leaves, he poured in some milk then sat into his comfy arm chair, placing the tea on the table beside him. He reached for his photo album, which sat next to the hot tea, and brought it onto his lap. He flipped it open the first picture was of him and his friends. He smiled, flipping the page; it was of his Nymph and James's Lily. They were standing back to back, arms crossed looking at the camera, they were best friends. He flipped it again it was of Nymph and Sirius, it moved showing him sneaking up on her, she laughed as he jumped up pulling her back. The other that followed where of all of them. The last couple though we're of just himself and his Nymph. The first he was holding her, she was tightly snuggled into the cradle of his arms. He had his head buried in her neck. Both oblivious to the camera. Another was of them looking at each other, he reached for her chin and pulled her lips to his, kissing her gently, he pulled away smiling, and it repeated. He was her first kiss as she was his and only. The professor, smiled sadly. He missed his Nymph terribly. But he never thought he was good enough for her.

After reminiscing for a few more minutes, he blew out the candles, with a wave of his wand and left the fire crackling, as he retreated to his bedroom, which was attached to his office, he showered removing the blood and grime from his body before redressing in some stripy pajamas and climbing into his comfortable bed, where he dreamt of only his Nymphadora. The morning came, and he was dressed respectively. He left his office setting off to the great hall. Harry caught him on the way.

"Good morning, professor! Are you looking forward to the holidays?" The young wizard asked, Harry Potter looked so much like his father, but he had his mother's eyes.

"I suppose, not much to them though dear boy. Alone in my office. But it's life I guess" he replied walking towards the staff entrance. Every year he sent a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate to his Nymph to let her know that he was thinking of her. This year was no different. He had promised Harry he would show him the patronus charm after the break. After the Dementor attack at Harry's quidditch game he had no other choice but to comply with the boy's wishes.

He sat at the staff table, and began a long and thrilling conversation with professor Sprout about the new breeds of mandrakes she had growing in her garden classroom. She was one of the few professors he actually got along with, Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore being the others, they were also the only ones that didn't judge him for the involuntary disease. The rest were rather stuck up, Trelawny was too barmy to even process it. Snape hated him with a passion, which was understandable, but on the other hand Snape hated everything, so it wasn't really that troubling to him, the other professors were either too snobby or too stupid, so this too didn't bother him. After drinking his morning coffee and eating a bowl of porridge with a sprinkle of sugar, the Professor heading to his classroom, preparing for his first class.

Today's first class was for the first years, which were learning about 'The Curse of Bogie' which was very straight forward, after this lesson, he had second years, which were just reviewing everything that they should have learned last year, but seeing how Gilderoy Lockheart was a gigantic fraud they were practically learning everything. Just before the third years were to come to class, there was knock on the classroom door.

"Yes?"

"Remus, its Albus, may I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, professor" once the headmaster took a step inside the office, Remus turned asking whether he wanted a cup of tea, he declined.

"How may I assist you then, professor?" Remus said leaning back against his desk. The headmaster looked hesitant.

"Well Remus the ministry has decided it best to send in an auror to make sure Black can get nowhere near any of our students, I have to ask if it would be troublesome to let said auror help you in your classroom?" Remus looked at the headmaster for a second before answering.

"Of course that would be wonderful! An auror! The students would benefit greatly having an auror as an assistant teacher!" he replied excitedly. You see Remus Lupin was a kind man, with a good heart. He was brave, loving, caring, intelligent and many other things on top of that. A man every women wishes for, but his heart was already taken.

"That's Brilliant! Well good luck with your next class Lupin" with that the Headmaster was gone. Professor Lupin wondered if he knew the auror, but shook that off as the next class arrived.

The rest of the school days leading up to Christmas, went as such. Yesterday he had sent His Nymph the chocolate but not only this, he sent one of the pictures he had laying around of them both. Because Harry was now unable to attend Hogsmeade visits the kind professor went to Hogsmeade to get him something's to open of Christmas day. He got some sweets from honeydukes, some fun trinkets from Zonkos and a smart pair of socks. He decided to give harry some pictures of his parents and the marauders, knowing very well he was curious, as well as James's old Quidditch jersey which he had left at Lupins house many years ago. Lupin thought the boy should have something that belonged to his dad, other than the invisibility cloak, which Lupin knew Dumbledore will have given him by now. When he arrived back at Hogwarts, he went straight to his office, with the gifts he had bought, among Harry's, he had bought the headmaster a bottle of cherry liquor, which he knew would be much appreciated. Once he had wrapped both the headmaster's and Harry's presents he delivered the liquor to Dumbledore. Before taking a walk, the winter weather was nippy, it bit at his nose. He walked thinking about what had happened on Halloween with the Fat Lady. He shook his head deciding not think of that, instead he began to think of his Nymph, something that always calmed him. He remembered walking along these forests with her, sneaking off behind the trees, to steal kisses. He could almost feel her lips.

After his walk he retreated back to the castle. He spent the evening with the professors, drinking brandy and remembering their school days. Snape wasn't there, no surprise. Remus and the Marauders were brought up, and Remus was asked many questions as to how he got away with what he did. He smiled and told them all of Sirius and James's jokes and pranks, they were in stitches until very late. After that Remus snuck the box of gifts into the Gryffindor common room for Harry before heading off to bed.

When everyone woke on Christmas day, they opened presents Harry was seemingly astounded, that he had received something like this. But didn't know who had sent it. He was in a good mood when we went to the great hall, Hermione and Ron in tow. Professor Lupin sat at the staff table next to McGonagall, sipping hot chocolate while munching on some crispy toast. Owls swooped down to the few students and teachers who had stayed for the winter holidays, Lupin jumped when a small parcel landed on his lap. He opened it curiously. Inside the brown paper was a tin, containing his favorite chocolate and an envelope. A letter and photograph lay inside.  
'Merry Christmas' was all the letter said. The photo was unfamiliar but it was of himself and his Nymph at Christmas time, she was bundled up warmly, and he was holding her to him, mistletoe sprouting above them. The picture moved, and he was kissing his Nymph. The professor, felt a tear come to his eye. It rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. A sharp pain flashing across his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut. Before tucking the picture into the tin. He was shocked out of his reverie by a crash of a cup landing on the floor. Neville Longbottom was now ten feet above the Gryffindor table, right over the decorations which just so happened to be a pile of picky pinecones. Lupin, looked at the possible culprits, and surprisingly found Draco Malfoy, who usually went home for the holidays.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you safely put down Mr. Longbottom, on the bench so I don't have to punish you on Christmas Day, considering how cold it is outside, I don't think you want to be washing the windows, of the Astronomy tower" Remus said blandly. Malfoy blanched, before carefully putting Neville back onto the bench. The Weasley's were snickering at the blonde hooligan. Lupin shook his head and took another sip of hot chocolate. After Breakfast Neville thanked the professor profusely, before running off after a Ravenclaw student, who he believed to be Luna Lovegood, the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood.

The rest of the Christmas Holidays were quiet, for which everyone was thankful. Remus stayed in his office. On the first on January he turned, but because of the Wolfsbane potion he was able to stay in his office. When he turned, he was basically an overgrown wolf, much like other werewolves, except a select few, who actually enjoyed this fate. On the day of the students arrival the auror was said to be arriving, which would excite all of the students. Remus had to admit he was curious. Nymphadora Tonks sat in the train compartment, with Mad-eye who insisted on bringing her. Probably so he could gossip with Dumbledore.

"Just remember Nymphadora, constant vigilance!" He said, looking at her with that bloody glass eye.

"You just remember, don't call me Nymphadora!" She replied. Mad-eye Moody had become like a father to her, once her father died. He also thought of her as a daughter, seeing how he never had one of his own, she was the closest he had, and protected her at all costs, even though he knew she could protect herself because after all he did train her himself. He smirked, she was the only one that could get away with talking to him like that, she was probably the only one that had the guts and sass to anyway.

"Well still… be careful Tonks" He said, sitting back, his sensitive side showing, it was rather odd, but she was used to it now. She stood walking over across the compartment, hugging him. He sat stunned but, again this wasn't at all that new, he had held her many times, while she cried. He hugged her back. They had a strange love-hate relationship. But they respected one another, they were each other's family.

"I will… thank you for caring…. Dad" She said, he was even more shocked, but he smiled, well as close to a smile as he could get. She pulled away soon enough, sitting down, pulling out her still unopened bar of chocolate. She smiled softly. She missed her wolf, so desperately. She'd give anything to see him, to kiss him again. But no, she was going to help protect Hogwarts, which was something just as noble as loving a man.

She gently pulled back the wrapping on the giant bar of delicious heaven before snapping off a row, and rewrapping the rest, saving it for her sob/girly fest later on that evening. Her eyes caught the sight of her box of photographs in her carry on, but those too could wait. She wanted desperately to skip dinner tonight knowing she would be the main topic. She leaned back with a sigh. When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Mad-eye dragged her into the supply store, getting her restocked with ingredients for potions, she left with a collection of supplies that could envy Slughorn-her former potions master. She had no idea who was the professor now, in fact she only knew of McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Flitwick. They slowly made their way to the castle, Mad-eye had apparated her luggage to her room at Hogwarts along with her potion supplies, so they idly dawdled towards the gates, where they easily entered, rolling their eyes they resealed the gates, obviously someone was to worried about the feast.

The two auror's walked toward the castle and into the empty hallways, mad-eye led her to the staff entrance, Tonks could hear Dumbledore talking, about an auror coming to help protect them, and how it was just a precaution, that is when Mad-eye pulled her through the door into the great hall, where she proceeded to trip. He caught her, snickering. She answered this by narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, can it you old brute!" She replied. The whole room gasped. She raised her eyebrow. Moody started to laugh again, she knocked away his hand, which was still on her arm.

"Student's this is Auror Tonks and Auror Alistair Moody. Miss Tonks will be staying at Hogwarts and helping our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, in teaching you all. I hope you make her feel very welcome!" He said, she saw two red heads sitting side by side smiled deviously, they were twins and she immediately knew who they were.

"Weasley! Try anything and I will not hesitate in writing to your mum" She said looking at them, their eyes widened, but they composed themselves.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" They said together. Ron shook his head.

"Or maybe I could show every girl here your baby pictures?" She said, putting her pointer finger on her chin.

"NO!" The shouted together, everyone in the great hall laughed. She smirked.

"Settle down!" Dumbledore said, before showing her to a seat next to McGonagall, someone else was sitting on the other side of her, but she didn't bother to look, they would hate her anyway, Mad-eye found a chair next to Dumbledore.

"Oh and Professor Snape-" Dumbledore began, but with that Tonks began to choke. McGonagall began patting her back, gently. Tonks smiled in thanks before taking a sip of water.

"Try not to drop dead on your first day rainbow brains" Snape said dryly. She growled to herself at the nickname she had been given by him in her first year.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you, knowing your track record with women, Snivellus" She replied just as shatteringly cold. The students watched in awe.

"Children?" Dumbledore was looking between them, amused.

"Are you quite done flirting?" He asked.

"I wouldn't flirt with him if I were the last auror in a sea of death-eaters" she said sassily. He looked at her disapprovingly. She nodded, and he went back to the announcement, as he sat down, and the feast began, she heard Mad-eye speak.

"That wasn't even her worst, you should hear her after a few shots of fire whiskey" she nodded, remembering all the good times. She began to relax, as she did, she realized her chest felt light, like she was with Remus. She felt better, her scalp tingled, she flinched as she realized her hair had turned bubble-gum pink.

"Whoops" She muttered, McGonagall turned to talk to her, but her eyes widened as she saw her hair. Tonks blushed. Students were now looking.

"Is her hair pink?" She heard someone ask.

"Bloody hell she is a metamorphmagus!" Someone else replied. She quickly turned her hair back. Blushing ridiculously, soon they all went back to their meals. She breathed out a deep breath when she inhaled she could even smell Remus now. His unique, Parchment, chocolate and frankincense smell, an admittedly odd combination, but to her it was addictive. After a while she got to talking to McGonagall. She enjoyed her former professors company, and believed she had made a friend. Mad-eye soon had to leave, so she stood, walking over to her mentor, he hugged her and told her to take care of herself. She smiled and made a joke about how he was just saying that so she would go back to do all the ruddy missions he didn't want to do. He mumbled something intelligible, before hobbling off, she giggled, walking back to her seat, but stopped short when she saw who she had been sitting next to. Her Remus was sitting talking to McGonagall. His neck elongated slightly, leaning his head to the side, so he could hear what she was saying over the students, he was amazing. He looked amazing. He looked rugged, and had aged nicely, she just wanted to walk over to him, and push him back in the chair and kiss him, run her hands through that hair, and nibble on that delicious neck. Remus had always been a fitty. She exhaled, before walking over to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm knackered, would it be terribly rude of me to go to bed?" she asked.

"Of course not dear, sweet dreams, sleep well" he said, she smiled. Before leaving the great hall. She cast the 'point me' spell to find her room, the floor was just above a classroom, she didn't know what classroom, though. Her room, was large. With a four-poster bed, two nightstands, two dressers a wardrobe, fireplace and bathroom, her sheets were black with purple-blue roses, the pillows taking up a quarter of the bed. She smiled softly, before she put her suitcases on top of the dressers, she put away her clothes and shoes before lining the top of her dressers with the pictures of her school days to now, her favorite of her and Remus on her bedside, along with one of her and lily and one of her and Sirius. When she was all unpacked she went to shower, before putting on her pajamas, which consisted of a black button up dress shirt she had stolen from Remus yonks ago, and a pair of black shorts.

She was about to climb into bed when there was a knock on the door to her room, she answered it hesitantly, hiding her scantily-clad body behind the door, in front of her was Remus Lupin, looking ragged and tired, on the other side. She opened the door for him, he stepped in, jumping on the soles of his feet, she closed the door, and walked over to her bed, sitting cross-legged on the edge.

"Hi" She said, quietly.

"You're the auror that's working with me?" He asked, she looked at her lap.

"I didn't know… I wouldn't have offered otherwise… you made it very clear at James and Lily's wedding that you wanted nothing to do with me" She replied. He stood shocked looking down at the women he loved, her intoxicating scent surrounding him.

"What on earth are you going on about? I wanted everything to do with you, I always have. I just haven't acted on it. I'm dangerous, but that doesn't mean, that I don't care, and I don't love you" He said to her, she looked up at her beautiful man. She felt her heart explode.

"You l-love me?" She asked. He went insane, his insides going insane, how could he not love her? She was his mate. She was perfect, she was his perfect, but he was too dangerous for her to be around. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Of course I do Nymph… werewolves mate for life, remember?" he replied, she looked at him her eyes widened.

"That's why it hurt's physically and not just mentally?" She replied. He stiffened, she had been hurting? He hurt her without even being about her.

"You see! That is why I ended everything! I hurt you… I'm always hurting you. And then theirs my body going crazy just because the wolf side of me, catches your scent and think then would be the perfect time to rear its ugly head! Don't you see!" He said, pulling at his hair. She jumped up.

"It hurt because we weren't together, and you're not always hurting me, you never hurt me before you left, that hurt! And that thing! Its called lust, you plank! Just-….go" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. He stood frozen, lust...he knew that, but it still explained it. He never hurt her… He had never hurt his Nymph.

"Nymph… Answer this before I do…" He began, she looked at him, tearfully.

"Nymph do you love me, still? Can you love me still?" He asked. She looked at the beautiful, silly man in front of her.

"No… Because I'm in love with you… I've always been in love with you! So it isn't a matter of can, it's a matter of are you daft enough to hurt me again, because all these years, Remus… I've been hurting for a long time…" She replied. That was all he needed to hear.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he pulled her up wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her chin up toward him, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. At first all he could taste were her salty tears, but soon enough all he could taste and smell was her. His Nymph. Her body perfectly fit together with his, her delicate hands clenching his shirt in her fists. She poked her tongue through his lips, he gently moaned, tangling his tongue with hers, he couldn't help but think he was so damn lucky to have her in his arms again. They kissed, until they could breathe. When they pulled away they leaned their forehead against each others, looking into her eyes, he was lost. But now he had found himself again.

"I love you, my darling" He said, kissing her gently once again.

"I love you, my Remus" She replied, smiling. He chuckled. They heard a door swing open, when they looked up, they found Dumbledore. Tonks blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just coming in to tell you Remus, that is the door to your office. You can find you stuff in that dresser and in the corner over there, sleep well!" He said walking out again.

"You've got to love magic" Tonks said smiling, Remus chuckled in agreement. When he went to shower, Tonks peeled back the bedding, sliding in, on her usual side, she soon fell asleep. So when Remus came out in his pajamas, he found his love in bed asleep, he blew out the candles, the fire still ablaze, he climbed into the bed, beside Tonks She smelt wonderful to him. So he pulled her to him, lifting her up onto his chest, before falling asleep himself.

Tonks woke up in the morning from the best sleep she had had in a long time. She also woke, with her head, buried in a certain werewolves neck. Smiled to herself, she knew they both had to be up soon. So she started to kiss his neck. He didn't even twitch, so she did something probably very bad, she began to suck on his neck. Again nothing, she had left a mark though. So she bit him, that woke him up, he growled, pushing her onto her back. He began kissing her all over her face. She giggled gently.

"Morning…" She said, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Good Morning, my darling" He replied, kissing her lips softly. She kissed him back. After a few minutes, they both decided they should probably get up. Tonks showered, before dressing in her robes, which were basically her knee-length black skirt with outlines of roses, in white, a button up white blouse, black cardigan with only the bottom buttons buttoned and her black robe left open over the top, her feet in black stiletto. She pinned her hair up, but her fringe would cooperate so I framed her face, delicately. She was dressed and ready when Remus was done with his shower, he was dressed in black slacks, a white button up shirt and black tie, with a black jacket over the top. Tonks giggled when she realized they matched, he smiled his gentle smile, when she pointed it out, he slipped on his shoes, before slipping his wand into his pocket, Tonks put hers, in the pocket inside her robe, before they walked down to the great hall together. Lupin reached for her hand, in the hallway which she took immediately. They walked through the staff entrance. Snape sneered when he saw their hands, but said nothing; they sat next to each other. The students slowly filtering in.

Tonks was having a in depth discussion about transfiguration, which had been Tonks favorite class when she was attending Hogwarts. She no doubt was best in her year, as she continued her conversation, Remus was discussing something with professor Flitwick. But somewhere in the middle of both their conversations, they both reached for the others hand under the table, it was inconspicuous and no one noticed, but them. The tingling, electrical current, traveled up both their arms and spread through their bodies.

Everyone noticed that Hagrid was nowhere to be found but only Tonks saw Hermione, Harry and Ron were missing too. It was just after the third year defense against the dark arts class. Remus was becoming worried. Both decided it best if they went to investigate. They made their way out of the castle. Tonks looked about; she saw that there were animal prints leading to the tree. Dog paw prints to be exact and a path of which it looked as if a body had been dragged. The couple looked at each other before running to the tree, pressing the knot in the bark to which froze it, they made their way through the narrow passages leading to the shrieking shack. Their wands pointed in front of them. The first thing they could see was a very dirty, rugged Sirius, a wand pointed at someone. With that Tonks rid Harry of the wand aimed back at her cousin. Sirius turned his eyes widening, at the couple whose hands were joined. Before he started laughing.

"Looking rather rugged aren't we Sirius" Remus smirked, leaning his head on top of Tonks's. Tonks smiled knowingly at her innocent cousin.

"He's here" he said. She nodded.

"I didn't, but you knew that" he went on. Again she nodded. Before stepping forward to hug her cousin.

"No!" Hermione screamed,

"I trusted you! And all along you were his friend. He is a werewolf that's we're he has been going every month." she said, turning to Ron behind her, before looking back at them.

"Well, well you really are the brightest witch of your age, but what have it away?"

"The essay Snape set, the beginning of term" she replied.

"But what the bloody hell does he have to do with it?" Ron asked, Tonks looked towards him, his leg was bleeding.

"Sirius was that really necessary?" she asked him, looking up at him, he was still holding on to her. He looked at her.

"I wasn't aiming at him" he replied. She rolled her eyes, still hugging him.

"They're lovers!" Harry said angrily.

"eewwww!" Tonks and Sirius both replied, pulling away.

"He's my cousin!" Tonks said, walking back to Remus. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Can we do it?" Sirius asked.

"No you can't kill him without killing us first!" Hermione screeched

"Sirius I think you should tell them why" Remus said.

"I know why, he betrayed my parents!" Harry responded his voice angry, and unforgiving.

"Sirius didn't betray your parents and he didn't kill Peter Pettigrew" Remus said, tiredly.

"Yes he did!" Hermione said.

"In fact Peter is in this room! Come out Peter, come out, come out and play!" Sirius said ignoring him.

"He isn't here!" Ron replied.

"Yes he is and he's right there!" Sirius said pointing at Ron.

"You're mental!" The red head responded.

"Not you! your rat!" Sirius spat.

"What Scabbers he has been in our family for-"

"Twelve years unusually common for a common house rat, and I believe he is missing a claw," Remus said

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger" Harry finished. Remus nodded, his head turned to the side.

"Show me" he went on.  
Sirius took the rat and place him on the piano, Tonks was the one who eventually caught the scampering menace. She stood back as Remus and Sirius pulled the oversized man from a now larger hole in the wall.

Tonks stood, her back to the children, her arms outstretched around them, so he couldn't get to them. Ron whimpered.

"Remus! Sirius! My old friends!" He squeaked out, the plump man stumbled back into the middle of the room, he turned toward Tonks. He smiled, this rather scared Tonks.

"Nymphadora, such a beauty! What an angel!" He said walking towards, her. Her aqua eyes widened scared. His hand was outstretched, he was about to touch her, she shivered in disgust. Remus was faster. He jumped in front of her, his hand searching behind him, pulling her against his back, soothing her and protecting her at the same time.

"Don't even try it, Peter!" He ground out between gritted teeth.

"You took him back! Tonks he is dangerous, he doesn't deserve you!" he said. Tonks whimpered gently, Remus rubbed her side softly. At the same time, she gave Hermione her wand. No one noticed.

"Plenam ligaveris" Hermione murmured in a soft whisper, Peter's body froze, falling to the ground. He gasped, his eyes widened. Tonks reached for her wand. Hermione gave it to her. She heard a crash from the bottom of the steps. Followed by feet, and a all too familiar thudding. She smiled gently. In walked Mad-eye Moody followed by Kingsley Shacklebot.

Mad- eye looked at his protégée, smiling.

"Well this time, I won't get mad at you for interrupting my weekly game of wizards chess!" He said, throwing a bottle to her, she caught it swiftly, before taking off her robe, and giving it to Remus. She crouched down on her heels, a skill in itself, before, placing her knee on Peter's sternum, and pouring the clear liquid in his mouth, and pushing her hand against his throat forcing him to swallow. She stood up pointing her wand at him.

"Were you or were you not the Potter's secret keeper?" She asked. He answered yes.

"Elaborate, please?" She asked. He growled, but answered.

"Sirius, asked James and Lily to change secret keepers last minute, but told them not to pick Remus, in fear he was working for the Dark Lord, because of his condition" He said. Tonks grimaced.

"Did you or Did you not, turn James and Lily Potter into the Dark Lord, a.k.a Tom Riddle?" She asked.

"I did…." She nodded.

"Were you or are you a death-eater?"

"Both" He said, then hissed angrily.

"Did you frame my cousin, for your murder and Lily and James's?"

"I did" He said finally.

"Love, may I?" Remus asked, she nodded, handing him her wand.

"Peter, did you put Tonks name in the Goblet of Fire, in her fourth year?" He asked. Tonks shuddered with the memory of that fateful day. She had been against her will to participate in those deadly games. Her greatest fears pounced towards her. First Task involved a very angry Dragon, which had to be effectively put to sleep; it was their job to catch it. Second task, they had a note card with letters, they had five minutes to unscramble the letters of the spell that had been created by their greatest wish. Her dad on her mind at the time, her spell brought the dead back to life, and allowed them to go on with their lives as they should have, but of course when she asked her mum after the games whether she could bring her father back her mother shouted angrily. The last was brutal it showed all her greatest fears, she had to fight them all, she ended up singing like a loone a song her father used to sing to get her to sleep, that was how she had won the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"Yes! She should have died too!" He replied. Her wolf, looked livid, he handed her wand. Her poor Remus was fuming.

"Well, that was cheery!"Kingsley said. Tonks snorted.

"Locomotor Peter Pettigrew" Tonks murmured, Peter was suddenly levitating. Sirius lifted an injured Ron and they all made their way up to the castle. Kingsley, beside Tonks, Moody, had his wand pointed at Pettigrew, just in case, Remus was helping Sirius carry Ron, and Hermione and Harry were walking just behind them. Everyone was in the great hall so they were able to maneuver to Dumbledore's office with ease. Hermione ran off to get Dumbledore, and Kingsley apparated to get the Minister of Magic. So they were standing in the office, with a restrained Pettigrew. Harry was talking to Sirius and Remus, they were now laughing. Hermione walked in followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. They saw Black. Then Tonks with Pettigrew.

"Professor, I believe things got a little twisted" Harry said. Tonks could stop the laugh's that immediately left her lips. Mad-eye looked at her as if she was crazy, but all of a sudden she was crying. Today had been a long day as had yesterday. She kept her focus, but tears ran down her face, Moody wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her.

The minister of magic, stepped through the fireplace, and stood frozen. But his face wasn't surprised. Kingsley hand obviously filled him in. Tonks dropped Peter to the floor, where he landed with a thud.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the murder of 13 muggles, the attempt to murder one Sirius Black and the betrayal and first and for most responsibility of the deaths of James and Lily Potter!" Fudge said, angrily.

"Sirius Orion Black you are cleared of all charges made in the past… you shall be reimbursed… and will be summoned to give statement at a later date" He said turning to Sirius. He then turned to Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are truly brilliant at your job, and I believe Hogwarts will be needing both you, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black in the future. If it's not a hassle on Dumbledore, I think we should arrange something a little more permanent…. Considering next year's competition I believe you will be a very inspirational mentor… and also believe you have a job Miss. Tonks… Involving a certain wizards parents and what we talking about just the other day, seeing how you already have some in you possession, you still need the other. And make him aware of what should happen… Good day, Nymphadora" He said, before leaving, Pettigrew in tow.

"Bloody hell… Why me?" Tonks said, with a sigh.

"What ever is the matter Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked. She turned.

"Come on Potter we have a Dark wizard to destroy.." Tonks said, with a sigh. She pulled him out of the room, by his arm.

"Wait what?" He asked, she carried on pulling him to the room of requirement. It opened and closed with a groan.

"Potter follow what hurts" She said with a sigh. He looked at her, she just shook her head, he did as she said, and began walking. They came to a table, which held a box, she looked inside, a tiara. Brilliant.

"Come on, Harry" She said, the box under her arm. He followed her slightly confused, but she summoned the locked box hidden in her room, and it followed them. Harry was now holding his head. They walked into the office. Dumbledore was now behind his desk. Sirius and Remus standing in the corner, Mad-eye looking at Ron's leg. He proceeded to poke it. Ron screeched. Tonks rolled her eyes, putting both boxes down, and walking towards them, she crouched down, and lifted his leg onto her knee. She cast a healing spell, before using another spell to put it in a cast. He looked at me thankfully. She smiled, before standing up again, lifting the boxes onto the desk, Dumbledore looked confused, that is until she opened the boxes, he looked at her.

"How?" He asked.

"Well my sparkling personality, polyjuice potion, family connections, about a gallon of fire whiskey, and a bucket load of flirting with disgusting men" She replied. Sirius started laughing his normal laugh, while Remus stood with his arms crossed, and his face scarily composed.

"Other than that, I stunned a ministry official, broke into Gringott's, broke out of Gringott's on a dragon, Snuck into the malfoy manor, and caught Greyback, All while wearing a mini-skirt" She went on. Sirius broke down then.

"Wait you caught Fenrir Greyback?" Remus said.

"Yes… He has scars I personally gave him in the first war too… almost caught Aunty Bella as well" Tonks said.

"The last one is well… you already know" Dumbledore nodded.

"He won't die though" Dumbledore looked up, confused.

"For like a few seconds, but he will wake up, probably confuse the hell out of the wanker, but he will live" She said. Her colorful vocabulary didn't even faze the much older headmaster.

Dumbledore then explained the whole truth to everyone. About how these were horcruxes, and how Harry was one as well. and then how he would live. Tonks was given the honor of using the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the pieces, Harry again was asked to help. But she then pushed him away knowing whatever was in these weren't good. She saw horrible thing with each Horcrux. And after each Horcrux had been 'killed' Dumbledore threw them in the fire, including the snake. Tonks collapsed. The sword dropping with a thump. Remus sprang forward catching his love. She fell into his arms, her hands clutching his shirt. He lifted her up into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Remus why don't you both, in fact all of you rest… Sirius, you're welcome to stay in one of the spare professor's quarters, as are you Moody, but I have a feeling you want to head back to the ministry" Dumbledore said. He nodded.

"Aye, I better" He said, before turning to Remus.

"Don't screw up like ya' did last time lad" He said, before flooing from the office. Remus smirked, before wishing everyone sweet dreams, and carrying his Nymph to their room. Hoping tomorrow would be less hectic. When he arrived in their room, he was face with a conundrum. Tonks was too weak to undress and get ready for bed herself. So he pulled himself together, grabbed one of his clean shirt, and got his love ready for bed. She was so delicate, he was so very careful with her. She was obviously dressing professionally for this job, because the Tonks he knew dressed in jeans and band t-shirts. He tucked her into bed, before going to shower, and getting ready himself. He crawled in after her. And heard a squawk of a hippogriff and knew Hermione, Harry and Ron had saved Buckbeak. With that Remus snuggled into his Nymph and fell asleep.

The morning came quicker than they both would have liked but they got up, and got dressed, again Nymphadora dressed in a black pencil skirt, but this time she wore dark purple ruffle shirt, and a pair of matching ankle high suede boots, a charcoal grey cloak on top, again she left it open. Remus wore a black button up and slacks. He always looked smart, Tonks though it was adorable how he wore loafers, but they always looked nice on him. Tonks hair hung down her shoulders, like waves of satin, she truly looked amazing. They walked down to the Great Hall together hand in hand, Sirius was at the staff table none of the students had arrived yet, he looked well again. Dressed in clothes that made him look like he hadn't been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Well, well, well look what the rat dragged in!" Tonks said, sitting beside her cousin, he smirked.

"At least I don't look like a grape" He replied.

"You mum must have been a beautiful man" Tonks replied. The teachers snickered.

"What are you going to name your first child Fido?"  
"That's rich coming from you, who dated boobs for brains in fifth year" Tonks said seriously.

"At least I'm not a virgin!" He said. She blushed profusely. The truthfulness of that making her head hurt.

"Sirius no one wants to hear about your midnight exertions with Madam Rosmerta" Remus said, squeezing my hand, which rested on lip leg.

"Wait you knew about that?" Sirius said in awe.

"Everyone knew about that" McGonagall said dryly. Tonks started laughing, so did Remus. Sirius looked horrified.

"I'm shutting up now" Sirius said blushing, causing Tonks to laugh even harder. Remus shook with silent laughter, the students started to arrive, none of them realized Sirius was here, because his head was down and he was pushing eggs around his plate.

"BLACK IS INNOCENT! THAT'S BARMY! HE'S A MURDER!" Someone shouted looking at the paper. Sirius dropped his fork and rubbed his hands down is face .

" 'They found Pettigrew, alive, Auror Nymphadora Tonks used Veritaserum on the 33 year old, and revealed that he was Mr. and Mrs. Potter's secret keeper, after a quick change. He turned them in and faked his death, leaving Sirius Black to take the blame, he spent the last 12 years as a pet rat to a unknowing wizarding family" Longbottom read.

"Poor Bugger, betrayed by his friend…" Fred Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley, language" Tonks said, he looked up and saw Sirius shaking his head, in his hands.

"Dora, you know as well as I do, and always have that Padfoot was innocent!" Fred said. She sighed.

"Fred, of course I do… even is our family is full of backstabbers, liars, and greedy old geezers, the younger generation isn't all that bad, plus, I grew up with him and Peter… He was always a little dodgy" Tonks replied.

"With that, if any of you bad mouth Mr. Black, you will be answering to his cousin" Dumbledore said, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Who's his cousin?" Malfoy asked.

"Auror Tonks you plank… Bloody hell your related to both of them and you don't know, your father really is paying your way through your life" Hermione said, then she realized what she said and blushed.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" He asked the professors.

"I think that was well called for, and by the looks of your shiner, you have a repeating pattern of insulting women, or being commonly stupid" Sirius spoke up, lifting his head. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Granger gave you the black eye?" George said, before bursting out laughing. Along with the entire Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up at Tonks and Sirius, before nodding in thanks. Sirius winked, and Tonks gave her a cheeky smile.

The rest of term was rather boring, but very enjoyable. Sirius was happy to help the school in various studies, and Remus was a brilliant teacher. Tonks was a good mentor, tutor and friend to everyone, when they had to leave for summer vacation the students didn't want to leave. But sadly they had to. Remus, Sirius and Tonks all rode the train back. They all sat in the same compartment as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They would all be staying at Grimmauld place this summer, and Sirius and Tonks would be going with Harry to go get his things from The Dursley's because he wasn't going to be living there anymore, they had already cleared it with the ministry. And Harry was over the moon.

Tonks and Remus sat next to each other on the train, their hands clasped tightly. Hermione kept looking at them a longing in her eyes, she like Ron, she had for a while but she was afraid that he wouldn't like her. Tonks caught her wishful gaze and decided to take a walk.

"Hermione, would you like to go for a walk?" She asked, Hermione looked at her eyes wide, but she nodded. They stood at the railing of the train the wind in their hair.

"So I saw you in the compartment… the look in your eyes… do you want to talk about it? I know it must be hard not having a girl to talk to. I didn't until Lily" Tonks said.

"Well… I know I am young, to young actually you know what never mind" Hermione said blushing.

"Granger… Out with it"

"I like Ron…" She said quietly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tonks asked.

"Well he's my best friend!" She replied.

"And Remus was mine… they are similar in some ways in fact" Tonks replied.

"Professor Lupin liked you though, Ron doesn't like me…" Hermione said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, No, I really don't know. But I'm scared. If he does and then decides he doesn't! Our friendship would be ruined." She said

"Friendships are what make relationships strong Granger, and I think that if and when he has you he won't want to let you go" Tonks said, looking down at the young witch. Hermione looked up at Tonks.

"Listen, we are both going to be at Grimmauld place this summer, you can talk to me whenever you want, ok? I'm here for you. And I'm not saying that as your Professor, I'm saying that as a friend… or an older sister. How about you make a fried outside Harry and Ron, like a best friend… How about Ginny? She seems rather lonely. And I know she likes Harry, so help him out, that way when you and Ron get together, you'll have a friend to tell about all the annoying things Ron does, and she'll have you to tell about all the annoying things Harry does" Tonks ends. Hermione smiles before nodding in agreement. They both made their way back to the compartment, arms looped together. Sirius and Remus looked at them curiously as did Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Hermione immediately went to sit next to Ginny, and they began a conversation. Tonk's went back to her seat, and Remus wrapped his arm around her, this time Ron looked at them, then his gaze turned to Hermione. Tonks smiled knowingly. Her plan would work. Ginny was so animated and rather feisty like her mum. Harry looked at her in awe. At that moment he couldn't help but notice, truly notice how pretty she was or how funny she was. And he began to think he had a bit of a crush on his best friends sister. Sirius looked at him, and nodded with a smile, as if saying it's alright mate. Sirius decided then was a great time to run his mouth.

"So what is it with Potter men and red-heads"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire

Poor Harry was blushing like a school girl. Tonks looked at her idiotic cousin for a second before hitting him in the back of his head. Remus chuckled in her ear. His breath tickling her neck, she squirmed involuntarily. They hadn't done anything but snog… a lot. But they both wanted to wait until marriage. Remus planned to propose during the summer. If she say's yes, he hoped they'd be married by winter. He kissed her hair, breathing in her amazingly addicting sweet scent. She sighed softly leaning into him even more. When they arrived at King's Cross they made sure they were last to step onto the platform. Tonks was suddenly lifted away from Remus, and into the arms of a tall man, she looked up.

"Charlie!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck he spun her around, before putting her way shorter frame back onto the platform. Charlie Weasley was about the same height as Remus, but not as near as well built. Tonks wormed her way back into Remus's warm inviting arms. She knew he didn't like other men touching her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He looked at Remus suspiciously.

"Well… Mum told me everything, so I decided to take few days of to come see my brothers and baby sister, and best friend, and tell her all about the veela that has stolen Bill's heart"

"What! No! Who?" Tonks asked.

"Fleur Delacour" He said, impressively.

"Some French girl then, must be her tongue" Tonks replied. Charlie laughed at the double meaning, Remus was less than impressed, his wolf-side wanted him to rub himself all over Tonks, to make her smell of him, instead of Charlie.

Remus shrunk down all the children's luggage to the size of thimbles, so they could carry them without hassle. Remus did the same to Tonks and his own. Sticking the tiny trunks in his pocket. They all began the walk through London to Grimmauld Place. Remus was being extremely territorial, but no one but Tonks saw this. She liked this side of him. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Am I yours, Remus?" She asked, kissing him on the neck, not quiet tall enough even on her tip toes to reach his ear. Remus shuddered. But his chest rumbled ever so softly, under the hands, she had on it, she was tucked under his arm, her own arm around his warm waist under his jacket. She leaned down to her ear.

"Why, love. Do you like so much to tease me?" He asked. She smiled.

"I just want to know…" she said softly. He thought for second.

"Nymphadora, you are all mine… and only mine" He growled the last part softly into her ear. She shivered.

"I am" She replied kissing his chest, he smiled softly. They continued the walk, when they reached the house, Charlie opened up the passage, and they snuck through. Nymphadora could hear Molly arguing with someone in the kitchen, She smiled to herself. Remus tightened his grip on her. She could then hear Molly greeting the children then a slap, and Sirius complaining. Remus chuckled.

"Oh darling, you will receive one too, just you wait!" She said, kissing Remus on the cheek. They walked into the dining room, Tonks snuggled into his arms.

"Don't be mad at me!" Sirius was saying.

"Well you silly boy, going after him!" Molly slapped him again.

"Well Tonks got back with Remus" He said, pointing at the girl in Remus's arms.

"I told you" Tonks said. Molly turned.

"Nymphadora, come here dear!" She said, coming over to hug Tonks. Tonks smiled, as Molly hugged her. Molly was only in her early forty's she had had Charlie when she was young.

"Hi Molly… How are you?" Tonks said while Molly was hugging her.

"I'm good, I'm so happy your happy again!" She said, smiling.

"Wha?" Sirius said in a high-pitched voice.

"Sirius you should know better than trying to get Nymphadora in trouble!" Molly said, waving her finger at him. Tonks stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner. Sirius smirked.

"Put it away before it falls south like everything else will… Remus I'd watch mate, she's going to be looking like brazil in no time" Sirius said. Remus shook his head, he loved Tonks, he wasn't in just for her body ( Which he was constantly catching himself staring at), he loved her not her just her body but her mind and beautiful soul. Tonks narrowed her eyes.

"After how you've been living for the last twelve years, no one is going to want to go anywhere near your South Pole" Tonks said sassily. Sirius's jaw dropped. The men in the room were all snickering, and Remus well, he was in awe. She turned kissed him softly. Before turning to Molly.

"Do you need help with tea?" She asked, Molly nodded, holding in her laughter, until they both got to the kitchen, where they both started laughing.

Sirius was still shocked. He shook his head, she really was like him. He liked it. His cousin had been his favorite person, always had been. She was more like his sister than his cousin. He heard a crash in the kitchen. Tonks practically ran out of the room. Leaving Molly shocked as ever.

"Love?" Remus asked.

"Shit, bugger, fuck, bloody git, plank, wanker" she swore as she walked out of the room. Remus stood eyes wide, he had never heard her swear like that before, he'd be lying if he didn't say it wasn't hot. She walked into the living room, where she stood in the middle. She had forgot, how on earth could she have forgotten to bring back her best friends from the dead. She drew the circle with her wand surround her and thought of James, Lily and her dad. But they were the only ones, she also thought of Luna's mum, and Neville's mum and dad. Alice and Frank. Casting the spell.

"Beatus resurrectionem" She murmured. White light surrounded her, and the people she loved materialized before her. Her father and her best friends. They gasped, silently. Looked at her their eyes widening before James spoke.

"Took you bloody long enough, Nymphadora!" She smiled tears in her eyes, she ran forward to hug them all. When she pulled away she smiled. Alice, Frank and Steffan left, she asked them not to tell who did that for them, but only that the spell could only be performed on those with good intentions.

"Come on… we have people waiting" Tonks said. Opening the door, she saw Sirius down the hallway, sitting at the dining room table talking to someone. There were photographs in front of them, so she guessed he was talking to Harry. Tonks motions for them to stay there, she stepped through the small gap, closing it behind her.

"Are you alright, Love?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, darling.. I just remembered something, actually there is someone in the hallway for you Harry, they said it was urgent" Harry looked confused, but shrugged, she opened the door a crack and pushed him out. The others raised their eyebrows, she shrugged. There was a loud boyish yell.

"Harry?" Sirius went to go to him, but Tonks stopped him.

"He's alright, give them a minute" She said. Ginny's face fell, she thought it was a girl.

"It isn't what you think, sweetheart" Tonks said comforting the girl, she furrowed her eyebrows. There was a knock on the dining room door.

"Well I sort of did something…" She said. They all looked at her, but she opened the door, in stepped Harry, who was very tearful, followed by Lily, James and her father. They stood shocked.

"Dad, I think it best you go see mum alone… because well… she will kill me, and um yeah" Tonks said. Ted laughed at his daughter, before nodding and apparating.

Tonks stood watching as they all hugged Lily and James, Sirius was in tears, and Remus soon was too when they apologized for ever thinking that he'd betray them. She then went over to him, and hugged him from behind, burying her head in his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent, he clasped her hand to his heart. She could feel the steady thumping under her fingertips.

"Nice arse, Tonks" Charlie said, smacking it. She was shocked at his gesture. He'd never done that before. And she definitely didn't like it, neither did Remus, now all she could feel under her hand was the vibrating of his silent growl, she knew his face would be livid. She pulled away from him. He didn't like that, either.

"Yeah, I know it is, but that doesn't give you any reason the smack it, so next time, if you're stupid enough, I won't be afraid to hex you so hard, you'll be a women when I'm done" Tonks said, before storming angrily out of the room. Everyone was silent, Molly looked at her son, and shook her head. Wondering what on earth was wrong with him.

"What's with her?" Charlie asked. Remus stood, and angrily walked out after her.

"Your such a dumb arse" Lily said.

Tonks sat in the corner of the room her and Remus would be sharing their stuff was in the middle of the room waiting to be unpacked. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" She said, crying.

"Darling… I can't my heart's in there, I need it with me" Remus said on the other side. She got up running to the door, unlocking it, she jumped into his arm, wrapping her legs around him, along with her arms. She cried into his shoulder. He didn't bother to close the door, he just got onto the bed with her laying down on his back. She lay on top of him, crying into his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry, my wolf" She sobbed, he closed his eyes, at the pet name, with her he didn't care. He was her wolf.

"It's ok, my darling, you did nothing. Try to stay calm, love" He murmured in her ear.

"I'm really am sorry Remus…" She sniffled.

"You need to stop apologizing Nymph… I'm not mad at you, darling" He replied, she nodded.

"It's the full moon tonight…" He said. She nodded.

"I have to leave soon…"

"No… you don't the wolfsbane potion… you'll know who you are… where you are. You won't hurt me, please Remus don't leave" He looked at his Nymph, before nodding hesitantly. She smiled pleased. Molly came up an hour later, asking if they were coming down to dinner, Tonks got up slowly, Remus did so in the same manner, they both sat down, as close to each other as possible. Harry then asked her about the Tri-Wizard Cup. She shivered involuntarily.

"Harry, it was horrible…. The first task they had an extremely dangerous and ill dragon, which all of us had to have a go at taking down. I was last… it was difficult, but after a body-bind spell, it finally fell to the ground….. well into an empty stand. Second task was where I had to create a spell, using a certain amount of letters, and in mind you had know what you wanted. I wanted my dad back so, those were my letters and since some spells are latin… I thought of latin words, I got the spell. Then there's the ridiculous Yule Ball. The last was the worst, you had to fight your greatest fears. I ended up singing like a loone… but hey it worked…" She explained.

"If it isn't too personal, what were your greatest fears?" Hermione asked. Remus took in a deep breath.

"Well everyone has already seen them, so what the hell, right?" She said.

"My biggest fear, was Remus lying cold and dead on the forest floor, the second was of him with another women, telling me I wasn't good enough for him, I was plain, too naive. All of which I had thought myself. The others were of Lily telling me that I was stupid for loving him, and then her freaking out on me because I had known James longer, and then of Sirius being killed coincidentally by Pettigrew, you know, things you fear, but never really think about… because of the hidden hint of reality to them." Tonks explained, Hermione looked horrified, as did Ginny. Remus leaned down to her ear.

"That would never happen, neither of them will. And you are not plain or naïve… and you are too good for me. Your beautiful and intelligent and I love only you" He whispered. She looked at him, smiling softly.

"I know that… now" She replied.

"Good" He said placing gentle kiss on her forehead.

"The Yule Ball, I almost forgot! I need to get you boy's dress robes…" Molly said looking at each of the men.

"How about the men go to look for their dress robes, while we look for dresses for the girls?" Tonks asked.

"And you, missy!" Molly said pointing at Tonks.

"But, I've already been through that… I don't need to!" Tonks complained.

"You're a teacher… so yes you do!"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" She asked. Molly shook her head.

"And I already owled McGonagall and she said as long as it's not revealing you have free reign!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, but Remus, has to wear dress robes" Tonks said. Looking at her love, he smiled.

"Shopping, yay!" Sirius said.

"You too!" Molly said.

"Bloody hell" James snickered.

"And for that, I'm owling McGonagall to get you and Lily and invite as well!" Molly said walking off to write her letter. Tonks snickered under her breath as did the children. After a while they started telling jokes.

"Oh Sirius how about the one we were made up in fifth year!" Tonks asked.

"Oh brilliant, ok you start!"

"OK!"

"I'm off to bed!" Tonks said.

"Can I Slytherin?"

"As long as I don't have to touch your wand!"

"Come on darlin' I don't have Hogwarts!" that is where it usually stopped but Tonks came up with another one.

"Your basilisk is going nowhere near my chamber of secrets!

"Can you at least Huffle-my puff?" Tonks growled at that one, being from Hufflepuff herself.

"My knickers aren't Lucius!" Sirius and Tonks started laughing then, no longer able to keep up the serious façade. Remus was shaking with silent laughter.

Remus excused himself, feeling the familiar tingle of the turn coming on. He lay panting on the ground, his tail batting against the floorboards in exhaustion. Tonks soon came in, and noticed her wolf laying on the ground, he looked up at her, and gave her a tired wolfy smile. She walked forward, and stroked his fur gently.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, he moved his eyes up and down, as if nodding. She nodded, back concentrating. She soon was in front of him, as a wolf. His eyes were wide. She leaned her head down to him, as a sign of submission, he stood up, circling her, he moved to stand in front of her and leaned forward nuzzling her neck with his nose, and she let loose a low whine. Tonks lay down on the floor and yawned. Remus was surprised to say the least, but he had never been happier. He lay down next to her, her face went to his front legs, leaning against them, he leant his head on her much smaller one. She moved to lift her head, he looked at her curiously, and she licked his face. Only Tonks he thought, but licked her nose softly. Flicking her tongue, which was hanging out of her mouth with his, it was weird not being able to kiss him. They both liked being human so they were able to do so. He licked her nose once more, before she lay her head back down on his front paws, and again he gently lay his head on hers, and both of them fell asleep.

When Remus woke in the morning it was dark, but he felt his body tingling with the oncoming change back. He took deep breaths to calm himself, his Nymph was still a wolf, and still under him. He kissed her fur, which smelt exactly like her. She stirred, and he pulled a blanket over his naked body. She woke, realizing she was a wolf, and turned back. He looked at her, lying back, his arm under his head.

"How long have you been able to do that?" He asked.

"Since my second year" She said, looking down at him. He was so handsome in the morning light, his chest was scarred, and the white blanket, covered him from the waist down, so she could see each of his abdominal muscles toned an even, with the occasional scar, she had never seen him so exposed. His hair fell in his eyes like it always had. He had a light five o'clock shadow. But he looked painstakingly handsome. She knelt down, over him, her now bubblegum pink hair hanging around them like a curtain. He twirled a lock around his finger, smiling at the color. His hands pushed her hair away from her face.

"There's my Nymph… I've missed her immensely" He said. She smiled softly. Leaning down to kiss him, he smiled against the kiss, but kissed her back thoroughly. After their snog session, Tonks got up, and got a shower, and dressed, she left her hair Remus's and her favorite bubblegum pink, pulling it up into a ponytail her fringe framing her face in wisps of cotton candy colored strands. She was dressed in dark wash jeans, white of the shoulder jumper, and boots. She walked back into her and Remus's room, to him in jeans. Shirtless. He was looking for a shirt.

"I prefer you without a shirt" She said, his back muscles rippled as he turned.

"Oh so, no shirt? I mean we are going to be around a fair amount of women today-" he said.

"Cover up, Remus. No showing people my property without my permission" He wiggled his eyebrows, but smiled. Pulling on a blue dress shirt which he tucked in, a tie and a grey cardigan, which usually a total geek alert to Tonks, but it was amazing for him, it showed his body, which made her feel like she'd have to glue herself to him, but still. He walked towards her, and held out his hands, she took them confused, but her pulled her to him, and leaned down kissing her passionately.

"I have to say as much as I love going wolf with you, I like being human with you better" She said after he pulled away, he chuckled huskily, his hands, cupping her face. She scrunched up her nose and her hair turned to its natural sandy brunette. Which Remus loved just as much as the bubblegum pink she used to wear, he kissed her once more, gently taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He pulled away smiling, his eyes fluttered open to find his Nymph, with her eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on her face. His wolf side was raging to get out to ravage her, but his more rational side, thought better of it.

"Come on then, darling" He said, taking her hand. They walked down to the dining room where the Weasley's, the Potter's and Sirius were sitting eating breakfast. Tonks walked into the kitchen making a cup of tea for Remus and a coffee for her, it had some sort of flavoring which she had no idea what was, until she smelt it. Chocolate, yum. She placed the tea down in front of Remus who was talking to James and Sirius. He had saved a seat for her next to him; she placed her own cup down, before sitting on the bench. She took a sip of the coffee before smiling. She got Remus's attention an got him to try it. Little did they know they had some of the others attention. Remus raised his eyebrow. He inhaled, smelling the strong scent of coffee, but there was something else. He took a small sip. He tasted chocolate. She was smiling gently, he took another sip before, leaning down and kissing her softly. He gave her back her coffee, and wrapped an arm around her small waist, before going back to his conversation, his fingers all the while drawing small patterns on the skin of her hip.

Hermione was next to her so she took the opportunity to talk to the young witch, to get to know her, she discovered that she was very intelligent indeed. Lily was talking to Molly about something, but every now and then, they would stop whatever things they were talking about and listen to what Tonks was saying. Hermione had asked the bubbly witch about her Hogwarts days, and what they were like. Hermione was fascinated like most things the elder witches and wizards talked about.

"That must have been amazing, to be mentored by the most well known Auror in the world!" Hermione said, Tonks smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, real thrilling… I mean he's amazing at his job, but he's a grumpy old geezer" Tonks said.

"Aren't talking about me are we?" Ted Tonks voice. Nymphadora smiled at her father before getting up and hugging him.

"Of course not, daddy. You don't have a job right now!" She said. He chuckled along with Sirius…

"NYMPHADORA ATHENA TONKS!" She heard her mother scream. Never, ever had she ever used her middle name. No one but her parents knew her middle name. Tonks blushed. And all the men, bar her dad, Arthur and Remus broke out laughing.

"A-athena?" Sirius chocked out. Remus hit him in the back of the head.

"Please don't kill me mummy" Tonks whimpered.

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" The portrait, in the hall screeched.

"Oh shut up dear aunt , your paint will chip!" Andromeda replied huffing. The frazzled women walked into the dining room.

"Nymphadora Athena Tonks, did I or did I not tell you not to do this to your father?" She said.

"Well, you were missing him, and it's not like my spells dark" Tonks replied. Andromeda, stood hand on her hips. She shook her head, and caught sight of Sirius, who immediately ducked his head. She went on at him then. Tonks sat back down next to Remus, who wrapped his arm around her again. Gently grazing her hip, in sweet gentle swirls.

"So what exactly does your name mean" Ron asked, his mouth full of sausage. Tonks sighed.

"Nymphadora means gift of the Nymphs and Athena is Greek also, it means wise"

"So you're a wise tree fairy?" Sirius said, smirking. Tonks frowned.

"At least she isn't a star…." James said smirking.

"She is my star" Remus mumbled, under his breath. Nymphadora obviously the only one to hear it, looked up and smiled, he blushed. But she smiled and kissed him. He smiled back after that.

"Poor Remus he has a sort of ironic name" Sirius said, teasingly.

"Yes, but there is also a questioning thought to which, Remus is the Latin equivalent to the word swift or 'Swiftness' which is rather fitting" Tonks spoke up, Remus smiled, kissing her hair.

"What the bloody hell are you smoking Miss. Athena the smart arse Tonks" Sirius said.

"Hey at least my name doesn't mean 'the ruler of men'" Tonks said, looking at her mother. Who's eyes widened. Sirius started laughing, Andromeda just ignored him, and crossed her arms, angrily.

"Ok, tree fairy, you and wolf-boys first child is going to be named after me… because obviously, you both have terrible examples of names" James said. Tonks started laughing, Remus looked apprehensive. He wanted children, no doubt, but he didn't want them to end up with lycanthropy… that would be heart-breaking.

"Remus… do you not want children?" Tonks asked him, murmuring softly, as the other's were talking.

"No, it's not that… I want children, more than anything… Especially your children. It'd just what if they are like me. It would break my heart to see them with Lycanthropy, I couldn't do that to a child" He said, looking down, this is what he was worried about, he wanted to give her so much, but he couldn't.

"Remus… it's unlikely that they'd inherit it… I mean you were bitten… it's not like it's been genetic for generations. And father's are least likely to pass the disease to their children it's the women, that pass the gene on" Tonks said. He knew this, but raised his eyebrow at her. She smiled softly.

"I'll be right back. Need to brush my teeth" Tonks said getting, and walked out. Remus also excused himself, following her up to the bathroom. She turned shocked, to see him there, but smiled. He smiled back grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed his teeth. Standing behind her. She looked so small standing in comparison to him. They both rinsed, before she turning to face him, he lifted her up, placing her on the sink, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"About children with me" She smiled, before nodding.

"Even if they did on the off chance have the disease, which is highly unlikely. I'd still love them and be there for them, my wolf" She said, running her hands through his hair. He took a deep breath.

"Then my little tree fairy… will you… when the time come's, have children and or cubs with me?" He asked, a small crooked smile on his lips, she tapped him playfully on the chest, but smiled leaning up to him.

"Yes…" She said, before kissing him, he moaned softly, into her kiss. Her breath was minty and clean. He grabbed at her back and bum, her lips capturing his tongue and pulled it into her mouth, before sucking on it gently, tangling their tongues together.

They were interrupted by a loud throat clearing in the doorway.

"Not that I want to interrupt, but I need a shower, because Molly is forcing us to go get our suits today" Sirius said, standing shirtless in the doorway, a towel over his shoulder. They pulled apart, and Tonks released her legs from around Remus, and took his hand, as they were walking out Tonks spoke.

"Put on a shirt… no one wants to see that" he threw a face flannel at her, but she ducked.

When everyone was dressed, the boys and girls went off in two groups. The teens picked first which left Tonks to breathe a sigh of relief. But soon enough Molly attacked her. She practically shoved Tonks into the dressing room, and Hermione came to the rescue. She only had to try on one dress to realize it was the one. The muggles in the store were amused at the witches behavior. But their jaws all dropped when Tonks walked out of the dressing room. She was dressed in a snow white floor length dress. It shimmered with sparkles all over, it was beautiful against her slightly tanned skin. Hermione smiled, brightly. Nodding in approval.

The men came home with their dress robes, and went into the dining room for butterbeers. They heard the girls coming in, they were giggling, and laughing.

"Tonks you looked amazing…" they heard Hermione say.

"Pshh, you looked better, Granger! Now all you and Ginny need are dates. Yes? Yes!" they then heard Tonks reply, little did they know the girls had purposely said this. Ron and Harry huffed. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Ask them then!" Sirius said. Tonks walked in, and saw the men and an angry looking Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"They want to ask Hermione and Ginny to the Yule Ball but are too shy" Sirius said.

"I'm not shy! She doesn't like me!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Tonks released a very unladylike snort.

"I know for a fact, that neither of those statements are true" Tonks said.

"How?" They both said.

"You sound like Fred and George!" Sirius laughed.

"Because they told me!" Tonks said, kissing her wolf teasingly before walking out, to the living room, both boys followed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well on the train while me and Hermione were taking a walk. She told me she liked you, but she was afraid it would end badly, and your friendship. But I told her if you had her, you'd never want to let her go. And Ginny well it's clear as day, but we were talking about it today, so if you'll excuse me. I have to go help the girls decide how they want their hair"

Meanwhile in the dining room Lupin was telling the men of his plan, which he would carry out in a few short moments. He was going to take Tonks on a walk in the Cornish Country side, and propose to her. The ring, was his mothers, before it was hers it was his grandmothers. The men congratulated him, and wished him luck. He stood up shakily. The ring weighing a ton in his pocket.

"Nymph? Darling?" He called, she was suddenly at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" She called down.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked, smiling, as leant against the wall.

"Ok! That would be great, Hermione, Ginny I'm going out with Lupin I'll talk to you later" She said, running down the stairs and into Lupin's waiting arms. He chuckled, kissing her cheek, before grabbing her jacket, and hand, and apparating. She smiled, when she realized where they were. He wrapped the jacket around her, to keep her warm. They walked smiling and remembering. He told her, her shoe was untied. And told her he'd get it, she didn't realize at the time, she was wearing boots. He got down on one knee, and pulled the ring from his pocket, she was looking away at the sky, and he smiled at her, opening the box. She looked back at him and her eyes widened.

"Nymphadora Tonks. I Love You. I always have, I always will. You are my star. And I want to be able to cherish you for the rest of my life. I want to call you mine, I want to protect you, I want you be your husband. My darling, will you marry me?" He asked. By then she was in tears. But she nodded. He smiled, she knelt down, throwing her arms around his neck, he held her to him tightly.

"Yes… Yes I'll marry you" She sobbed happily. He smiled. He had asked Ted, this morning and he asked why he had asked. Remus replied with, it's the right thing to do. She leant back, he took her face in his hand, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back enthusiastically. She loved him so much. When they needed to breathe. He took her left hand and slid the ring on to her ring finger. She gasped.

"Remus it's beautiful" She said in awe.

"Well, it was my mother's… and before that it was my grandmothers" He said, kissing her forehead.

"My wolf… I love it, I love you" She murmured. He smiled, hugging her tiny body to his. He never thought he could ever have this. A woman who he could love, or a woman who loved him just as deeply. He had denied himself her, for so long. But now here she was in his arms, agreeing to marry him, agreeing to have his children.

After an hour or two more, they decided to head back to Grimmauld Place. When they landed in the park across the street, Remus stopped, to kiss her, softly once more, before they made their way back inside. The kids were playing 'I have never' , a muggle game, in the living room, with Sirius, Charlie and Bill. Molly and Arthur, as well as Lily and James were watching amused.

"Tonks! Come play!" Bill said, she sighed, before sitting down next to Hermione.

"I've never done two at once" Sirius said. Tonks hit him upside the head, but Bill knocked back a shot of Firewhiskey, the kids were playing with Butterbeer. Molly slapped him then. Tonks sat amused.

"Ok then cocky Tonks? You next" Sirius said. She nodded.

"I've never done anyone… Period" She said looking smugly at her cousin who's eyes narrowed.

"Bloody virgin" he said, knocking back a shot. Molly patted her girl on the shoulder. Bill and Charlie were next. She snickered. As Bill started getting completely drunk.

"Alright, alright… I've never kissed Remus!" Sirius said. Then it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

"Come on cous… we all know the truth!" Sirius said. She took the bottle of whiskey, and instead of taking a shot, she knocked back the bottle, right into her mouth. She put it down, and raised her eyebrow challenging him. He was starting to get annoyed at her confidence.

"I've never hit on and or harassed Madam Rosemerta" She said, smiling, Sirius growled, before taking the shot like a man. The other's had stopped playing, now it was just Sirius and Tonks. But it was planned. Sirius smiled before saying.

"I'm not engaged to Moony" His smile broadening. She grinned back. He passed her the bottled, she took a deep pull, and it burned as it raced down her throat. She put the bottle back on the table. Only to be attacked by Hermione, Ginny , Lily and Molly. The men, backed out of the room slightly afraid, of being eaten alive. But they just set off on Remus. Tonks was horridly drunk now.

"I Fucking Hate You Sirius Orion Black. I'm As Drunk As You, On Graduation" She shouted, stumbling up the stairs. Everyone laughed, Remus followed her, worried she'd end up accidently hurting herself. He was behind her in no time, her head leaning against the door frame.

"I Hate Sirius.." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"So you've said, Love. Would you like me to get you some tonic?" He asked.

"Please…" she mumbled adorably. He smiled, picking her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her down to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter before, setting to work on the potion. While chopping one of the ingredients, Tonks had found a bar of chocolate and was now nibbling on a square.

"You know I love chocolate!" Tonks said, she sounded like a little girl. Remus smiled to himself.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yup! And you know what else?" She said, her legs swinging. Remus chuckled. Drunk Tonks was adorable.

"What my darling?" He asked.

"I bet you taste like chocolate" She whispered. He choked on air… scratch that, she was definitely not talking like a little girl anymore.

"Really… ok" He said shakily. She giggled, then hiccupped.

"Can I see if I'm right?" She was suddenly behind him, her tongue flicking just below his ear, he jumped. She hummed softly.

"Hmmm… I was right, you do" She said, her arms wrapped around him, reaching up to rest her hands on his chest from behind, her face pressing in between his shoulder blades. He covered his hands with hers. She was too tempting for her own good.

Soon enough the potion was ready, he ladled the drought into a goblet, before giving it to Tonks who was wrapped around him. She sipped at it, becoming sober. She blushed, before smiling sheepishly at him.

"Wotcher"

"Hello" he said an amused tone in his voice. She smiled gently before remembering. Her hair became red, her eyes hostile.

"Sirius!" she shouted, whipping her wand out of her pocket. She heard a scramble on the stairs, her cousin laying his hands raised up, she cast a bat bogey hex at him. Before screaming up a storm.

"If you get me drunk ever again I will cut all eleven fingers off"

"Eleven? We only have ten" she raised her eyebrow. He thought but eventually got it. Covering himself he ran up the stairs. With a gigantic sigh she followed, heading for the bathroom. She showered before pulling on a weird sisters shirt to sleep in, she climbed into the large bed. Remus soon came in wrapped in a towel. He turned his back to her, before dropping his towel. Pulling on a pair of pajamas and jumping in to the bed with her. She gawked. He chuckled.

"Good night, Nymphadora" he said kissing her softly before blowing out the lamp. She popped up over him.

"Yes?" he asked. Her jaw was still hanging.

"Did you really just- the towel" she growled before turning over angrily and burying her head in the pillow. He frowned, wanting her in his arms. He turned on his side, snuggling up to her body, before wrapping his arms around her, coaxing her to turn into his arms, she face went to his chest.

"You're a right git, Remus" she muttered. He bit his lip stopping his laughter.

"I know" he kissed her hair before falling asleep.

He woke when he heard a crash. Nymphadora was clad only in underwear. Rooting around her suitcase.

"Darling, what are you doing up?" he said groggily.

"Sorry I woke you, I have to go on a mission. I'll be back when I can" she murmured softly, pulling on her auror robes, combat boots and lace- fingerless gloves. Her hair was pink and pulled into a high ponytail. She sped forward, kissing Remus and grabbing her wand. She ran down the stairs, to the fireplace in the dining room. Molly, Hermione and Ginny stared curiously.

"Have an important mission, if I'm not back this evening, worry. But don't tell Remus that" she said before flooding to her department at the ministry. Scrimgeour had owled her at the extremely early hours of the morning to tell her to get up, because she had a mission, said mission was suicide, to be sure.

"Tonks, great ok let's go" Kingsley Shacklebot said. Kingsley was her partner, he was a tall dark skinned man, who loved to joke around with her, the two made quite the team. They apparated to Malfoy Manor, landing outside the wrought iron gates. She shivered in disgust and fear.

"We need to get you into the rafters, there are small cubby holes, just big enough for you. The Ministry wants everyone inside dead, no joke" he exclaimed, she nodded. Before apparating inside she saw what he was talking about and quickly apparated into one. Grey back walked in first, followed by Roldolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, an oddly scared looking Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and finally Lucius. She shivered. Brilliant killing family was high on her priority list then? She took out, Crabbe and Goyle with ease, rebounding the spell from a mirror, she was luckily very well concealed. She changed her appearance to a familiar all well known Black family face. But it was obviously her, they'd see it. Next was Dolohov, Roldolphus, she saw Greyback a seethed, raising him up in the air and throwing him into a wall before killing him. Then she was found, Bellatrix hit the rafter, knocking her down, with a cackle of a laugh. She landed gracefully. Draco's eyes widened. Tonks felt her heart begin to beat a mile a minute, she skin had goosebumps.

"Aww well isn't it our niecey, Cissy" Bellatrix said . Narcissa looked at me sorrowfully, before looking at her husband, who smirked.

Bellatrix raised her wand at her, Nymphadora was too quick, but then Lucius Malfoy raise his wand to kill her, Narcissa pushed Draco away, before jumping in, and standing back to back with Tonks her wand raised at her husband.  
"What! Stand down, you traitorous, bitch or I'll kill the boy!" he spat. Tonks froze Bellatrix before spinning and killing Lucius. Turning back to finish Bellatrix. Narcissa looked at Malfoy taking him into her arms. Nymphadora was badly hurt, but she used her patronus to contact Kingsley, Draco saw Tonks was weak and caught her just in time. Kingsley came in shocked. Raising his wand at Narcissa who was smiling peacefully.

"Come Draco, we will take her to Grimmauld Place. Do whatever you wish with my husband. I do not care" she said looking into Kingsley's kind eyes. Narcissa apparated, herself, Draco and a dying Tonks to Grimmauld Place. The building stretched and opened to her. Draco easily carried her across the busy walkway. Shacklebot landed shortly after.

"I sent for the trainees to take away the bodies, come we must get her healed" He said, opening the door, Draco carried her limp body through the door. The painting spoke.

"THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, IS DISGRACED, LEAVE YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR!" The painting screeched.

"Shut up, you old hag.." Narcissa answered, spitefully.

"Carry on we will lay her on the table" Draco lay his cousins body on the long wooden table.

"Tonks, where is everyone?" Shacklebot asked.

"Diagon Alley" She croaked. He nodded.

"Alright, rest" He said, wiping away a stand of hair from the blood drying on her forehead.

"Draco, go into the cabinet over there, hopefully Kretcher still keeps the potion's there. Bring the crate" Narcissa said, stripping the heavy cloak from her shoulders, she took of Tonks, gloves, and cloak, blood soaked, she dropped them to the floor. Draco brought the potions to the table. Narcissa thanked him before telling him to go find the Weasley's. He nodded frightened, before flooing out of the room.

She undressed her until she was only in her underwear and t-shirt.

"Nymphadora… I'm so sorry darling…" She murmured to her cousin. Tonks was surprised.

"Why are you being so nice… I mean" Tonks started.

"Sshhh sweetheart, I'll explain, but you need your strength"

"I better go, I have to have a talk with Scrimgeour" Kingsley said before vanishing.

"Ok, then…well my mother Druella, was a cold women, strongly opinionated, and a great supporter of the Dark Lord. Lucius's father and my father were friends. Both worked for you-know-who. At first, my father and his father wanted him to marry Andromeda"

"Like an arranged marriage?" Tonks breathed.

"Exactly. But Lucius, didn't want her, neither did he want Bellatrix… He wanted me. I had been in love with someone. Someone my mother and father would never approve of, much like Andromeda, but I was scared into it. Lucius wanted a family. He was abusive about going about it as well. But Draco was the best thing to ever have happened in that marriage. I'm forced to act as I do…" She murmured, healing Tonks.

"But aunt Narcissa, you aren't anymore" Tonks replied. Narcissa was touched at her calling her aunt.

"Thanks to you, sweet girl" She murmured back, She healed her, before beginning to clean her of the now dry blood. Draco flooed back in.

"They weren't there, mum. I looked everywhere" He said, looking at his cousin once more, her body was now scarred, still bloody.

"Ok…" She replied, wiping Tonks hands.

"Mum… will we be ok?" Draco asked, shivering. He sounded lost.

"Yes, darling… we will be just fine" She replied.

"Please… don't make us live their again" He said. Narcissa looked at her son, he was broken.

"Never again" she replied.

They heard the door open, and the bustling of people. Narcissa covered Tonks lower half with her own cape… Tonks bloody one still on the floor, she was reapplying a potion to the cuts, Tonks had received.

"There's a meeting tonight… stay" Tonks said, looking at the older witch, to which now she looked up as an aunt instead of a murderous cousin. She nodded, but went back to applying dittany to the wound on her chest.

"My sister released hell on your chest, darling" She said as she looked at the scars that marred Tonks skin.

"We-" Tonks began but there was a gasp in the doorway. Hermione and Ginny stood bags in hand. Looking at the scene before them.

"Tonks! What on earth happened" Hermione said, dropping her bags and rushing towards her.

"Careful, she is hurt greatly, child" Narcissa said, in a motherly, yet kind voice. Hermione looked at Narcissa, shocked as if she hadn't noticed her.

"I'll explain later, fetch her cousin and Molly" Narcissa said to Hermione, smiling encouragingly. Ginny was confused to say the least.

"Mum! Tonks she's hurt!"Ginny shouted, down the hallway.

"Don't worry Tonks, the men aren't expected for a few minutes, they were in the Quidditch shop" Hermione said. Narcissa laughed gently.

"Minutes, sweet girl… men spend hours in there" Narcissa said , smiling. Tonks laughed.

"Owww… Don't make me laugh" She said.

"Bet that smarts a bit" Narcissa said, smiling.

"Just a tad" Tonks replied. Molly came in all guns blazing, but gasped when she really saw how badly she was hurt. Molly looked at Narcissa suspiciously. But rushed over, and began to help. Hermione helped as well, taking Tonks bloody robes to be washed. An hour passed, and Tonks was healed enough to sit in one of the chairs. They cleaned up the table and it looked almost as if nothing had happened, apart from the injured, scratched face of Tonks. They were insignificant cuts and a bruise on her cheek which was a easy heal, and probably wouldn't scar, but the bruises on her body were another story. The door hit the wall, followed by clunking and heavy footsteps, followed by other sets. Tonks looked at Narcissa and Draco, who were sitting awkwardly across from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny. Tonks was attempting to distract herself in all the awkwardness. The door opened and Moody rushed over to her.

"Tonks, are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

"I'll be fine…" She said, her voice scratchy. He turned his gaze to the table where Narcissa and Draco were sitting uncomfortably.

"Thank you… for looking after her" He said. Tonks looked up at her mentor in shock. Narcissa relaxed.

"She is family…." Narcissa said, nodding. Kingsley stepped in.

"You look better, still rough, but either way" He said smiling. Tonks smiled softly.

"Hermione… can you go get the ring from the dish in my room, please?" Tonks asked. Hermione smiled and walked out to go get the ring. McGonagall walked in, with Dumbledore and Snape. Narcissa looked up, her face changing slightly in seeing the man. Tonks looked at her, shocked. But she wasn't looking at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy… What a surprise…" McGonagall said.

"Please don't call me that…" She said, looking at the professor, her eyes honest.

"Narcissa… well how can we help you?" She asked.

"I invited her to stay, she and Draco saved my life, and have explanations. But I think we may have two new ones" Tonks replied. McGonagall looked at Tonks, her eyes widening. Snape and Dumbledore's gaze followed hers. Theirs as well, widened. Tonks sighed. Well if she was now dreading her fiancés response. Hermione walked in, handing Tonks the ring, she slipped it on under the table. Feeling much better with it back on her finger.

"What on earth happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll explain when everyone else is here" as if summoned the boys and Lily, were heard in the hallway. Snape looked curiously at the door, I remembered he hadn't seen her yet.

"Yes she is alive… apologize Severus… It will be ok" Tonks said softly. He looked at the broken girl, before nodding. She smiled up at him. He sat next to Narcissa. The boys came in but stopped short when they saw Narcissa and Draco. Tonks was hidden behind Mad-eye who was still standing in front of her.

"Now we are all here, Nymphadora, I believe explanations are necessary" Dumbledore said. Tonks took a deep breath. Nobody could see her, for which she was thankful. Moody was her bodyguard, purposely there to protect her.

Tonks was nervous… but strong willed as always.

"Scrimgeour, owled me at three thirty this morning, saying for me to come in, because I had a mission, he wanted me to do. I didn't know what it was… I am the smallest auror… so I guess they thought I was perfect for the job. But it was a kamikaze mission. Kingsley was my back up, but had to stay outside. We apparated to Malfoy Manor, my mission was to kill everyone inside, which was a little harsh, to think about. We apparated to the manor, and I had to get into a cubby hole in the rafters, and wait. Lucius, Bellatrix, Roldolphus, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Dolohov, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback entered the room. So I began to take them down. Using the mirror to bounce the spells at various directions at them. I had just taken out Greyback, who I admittedly had some fun with first, but Bellatrix found me. She used a spell to blow up the rafter I was in, and I fell. But I got up and got ready to attack, but then Lucius went to kill me, that's when Narcissa jumped in the way of his wand. She was saving me. So I took down Bellatrix and turned as fast as I could and killed Lucius. Draco caught me when I fell. That's when Kingsley came in and took over, to identify the dead officially. Draco and Narcissa brought me back here, and healed me. She saved my life, and that's not all, but the rest is her story to tell" Tonks said, sitting back. Narcissa explained everything as she had to Tonks.

"Why didn't you tell me.…? I would have tried to help" Severus asked. Everyone watched in wonder. The cold potions professors words soft and heartfelt.

"Because you would have been hurt" Narcissa replied. The room went quiet. Tonks moved to feel if she was up to standing, she felt well enough to do so. She stood, now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I need something… Moody, you want anything?" She asked, looking at them. Lily, and the men looked at her, their eyes wide, Remus's were full of pain and anger, not towards her but the people who caused her to be hurt.

"Sit down, misses!" Molly said.

"I'm fine, Molly. I'm not going out a running a marathon. I need to walk… sitting and laying down all day has had its effects. I have cramps like earthquakes" She said. Walking over to the kitchen.

"Please, Miss Tonks let me, you are hurt!" Dobby said, she looked at the small elf.

"Thank you Dobby" He worked away, before taking a tray of drinks into the dining room, she took a deep breath, but it was shaky. She dropped to the floor, her head going to rest on her knees, as they painfully scrunched up to her aching chest. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was a terrible auror, at least that's what she thought, she wanted to be strong, but she felt as if she was weak. Molly poked her head in and saw the small girl leaning against the counter, her head in her knees, crying, she rushed in. sitting down beside her, and hugging her gently to her body, as the auror wept.

"Molly… I'm so weak… I shouldn't be here crying… I should be out in the dining room, but I just can't" She said, sobbing.

"Oh Nymphadora-dear , you aren't weak, you are human" She replied. Tonks stood, shakily.

"Thank you, Molly. But I think I'm going to skip tonight's meeting, I'll be upstairs if you need me" Tonks said, tears running down her cheeks, she walked out of the kitchen through the dining room, past all the people. And up the stairs, to the hallway, she walked up the second flight of stairs to the bedroom, she shared with Remus. She headed for the bathroom, where she stripped and jumped in under the hot spray.

She slid down the wall, wash cloth in hand, as she cleaned her body of the grime of the day. After washing, she felt much better. She got dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts, and went back downstairs, she had a obligation as an order member. When she walked in everybody looked at her. She blushed, but went to sit back down next to Remus. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You're still beautiful" He murmured. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Considering recent events I believe the ministry is unsafe… we don't know who's on what side anymore" Dumbledore sighed sitting back.

"Cornelius Fudge wants to interfere with Hogwarts, he is considering sending in an official" He went on.

"Who would that be?" Moody asked.

"Dolores Umbridge" He said. Tonks eyes popped out of her head. She spewed Butterbeer across the table. They all looked at her.

"Professor, you can't let her… she can't be aloud at Hogwarts" Tonks said, shaking.

"Nymphadora? Out with it, girl" Moody said. She shuddered.

"She enjoys enforcing punishment, it doesn't matter if you're innocent or guilty… No matter of your age she will still do so" Tonks said.

"Like?" He asked curiously.

"The Cruciatus Curse… among others" She said. The room was silent.

"Nymphadora, I want the truth the whole truth, no skipping!" Moody said, looking at his protégée.

"Well do you remember that day you were sent on the mission, and you told me to stay behind to help the others with their spells? Well Fudge put her in charge of well babysitting us… She didn't like my teaching… and told me to do something that, you'd never tell me to, so I ignored her. A few moments later, my lower back started to ache… I ignored it. But it turned into a burn. I stuck through it. But then she started questioning them. So I told her to leave my students alone, and if she wanted to go bug someone to go to the minister… She didn't like that so, she went off about how abnormal I was and how I belonged with the 'dark creatures' such as werewolves. And well I went back at her, I asked her whether she had a problem with people who suffer from Lycanthropy, I gave a speech ending with something along the lines of 'if you weren't on your knees and kissing the minister's arse, you would have the time to realize there are things in our world who aren't as they seem' I then told her to take her gigantic pink marshmallow arse out of my department…. So she hit me with the cruciatus… that is why I was out the next day… My back read 'I will obey orders' and 'I will respect my superiors' for a week" She said, shaking her head in disgust. The room was silent.

"I knew I trained you well… I'll be having a discussion with the minister and Scrimgeour tomorrow" Moody said. Tonks nodded.

"Well, she's off… say Alistair you wouldn't be interested would you?" Dumbledore asked. Moody was silent for a moment.

"Well… ok I suppose… what am I teaching?" Moody said, knocking back the drippings of a Butterbeer.

"Seeing your experience with dark wizards… How about we create a course in the basics of auror training. Open to third years and above" Dumbledore suggested. Tonks smiled.

"I can help in my free time" Tonks said, smiling.

"That's a brilliant idea… And once this year's up… Maybe you'd like the permanent position of that professor" Dumbledore asked. Her eyes widened and she nodded excitedly.

"Brilliant! Well end of meeting. I will see you all next term!" with that Dumbledore was gone.

The summer was quiet and quick the week before the kids had to go back they went to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies. The children were excited to say the least. Tonks suggested it wasn't wise for the children to go to the Quidditch World Cup, truth be told, it was attacked by death eaters. Remus and Tonks were inseparable, and in love. Tonks took Harry into 'Quality Qudditch Supplies' and helped him pick out some good gear for this season. He asked how she knew about all the Quidditch stuff, she laughed and told him of her days on her house team. He listened in awe.

"So you were able to use your broom in the Tri-wizard Tournament? I thought you were only aloud a wand?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you're only aloud to bring a wand into whatever your doing, but you can summon anything, within reasonable question. He nodded. Listening intently. When they got back to Grimmauld Place it was a flurry of busy witches and wizards. Tonks was in her Remus's room packing. Remus was helping her, standing beside her as they both folded clothes. When they were done, the couple decided to take a walk. They strolled muggle London, talking about the upcoming year. Draco and Narcissa were living at Grimmauld Place, until Narcissa could find a new house. So they were jam packed.

When it came time to Grimmauld Place, Remus once again shrunk all the trunks and each of them carried them, to Kings Cross Station where, once on the other side, they enlarged again. The ride to Hogwarts was long and peaceful. They would miss Sirius, Lily and James but it was nice to know they were bonding and at least Lily had Molly to talk to. Tonks bought the kids sweets, and Chocolate for herself and Remus when he saw what she was handing him, he chocked remembering the night in the kitchen.

"Professor are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, I'm good, no worries" He replied looking at his fiancé. Who was blushing profusely. She was dressed in a black polka dot blouse, which had a white lace collar, and cupped sleeves, it was tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her legs were concealed in sheer stockings, and her on her feet she wore black stilettos. Her hair was loose and hug down her shoulders in waves. Her black robe was sitting beside her, when they pulled into the station though, she pulled her arms through the sleeves, and stepped into the cold, Remus following behind her, into the cold night. Tonks shuddered.

"This is rather eerie" Ron said.

"My thoughts exactly" she replied, her teeth beginning to chatter, even concealed in the robe. She slipped on her leather gloves from her pocket, they helped. This year they would be taking carriages to the castle. Harry stopped in front of one.

"What are those, pulling the carriages?" He asked.

Thestral's though nobody can see them, other than those who have seen death" Tonks explained petting the strange animals strange looking snout. It's warm breath heating her fingers.

"See you aren't so bad are you, girl?" Tonks said, petting the large animal. Harry smiled.

"Go on she won't bite" Tonks said. He petted the animal, and laughed breathily. Tonks smirked. They all piled in the last carriage.

"Wait!" A dreamy voice called. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Up we get" Remus said, helping her up into the carriage.

"Thank you, professor" She said, sitting across from Tonks and Remus. The carriage began to move. They didn't talk much on the journey, but Tonks was freezing, Remus could feel her jittering. He chuckled before opening his own cloak and wrapping her in it as well as himself, before re-buttoning around them. She wrapped her arms around his warm waist, and shivered in delight. He had to admit he liked having her wrapped in his arms this way. She was so small.

The carriage slowly pulled up to the castle doors, they gave their names to professor Flitwick. Tonks and Remus unwound themselves, but he took her hand, as soon as he was able to.

"Be good" Tonks said, looking at the boys. They rolled their eyes. Remus chuckled. They walked to the teachers entrance and sat at their usual seats. The room was warm and welcoming, Tonks unbuttoned her cloak. Slipping her gloves into her pocket, before crossing her right leg over her left. Once all the students were seated.

"I'm proud to announce that this year's Tri-wizard Tournement will be held at none other than right here. We will be having two schools living with us for the next year, as we have one competitor from each school participate in the games. This isn't the first time the games have been held here. In almost twenty years, our last Tri-wizard champion, won the competition and just so happens to be in the room at this moment. She is none other than Professor and Auror Nymphadora Tonks!" Dumbledore announced. Tonks blushed. While the whole school cheered.

"I believe you know of her more recent accomplishments… so we are honored to have her back in a more permanent position, so welcome" Dumbledore said.

"And before further a due! The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore announced. Women in blue uniforms and strange hats suddenly swarmed in… they were most definitely mostly Veela, much like Tonks, and some of the students saw that, and looked towards their professor. She looked at her fiancé, who was watching, but not staring like the rest of male population, she was so lucky to have him. Once the headmistress was sitting, and just to add she had to be the tallest witch Tonks had ever seen, she also happened to be sitting right next to Tonks.

"And last but not least the Men of the Durmstrang Institute!" Dumbledore announced, they came in pounding large wooden doles, against the ground. Tonks shook her head, in shock but clapped when they were done. The meal soon started after the usual commentary. Tonks was beginning to wonder where Mad-eye was, but as if her thoughts were answered in he steeped the ceiling went crazy, thunder and lightning erupting. Students screamed. He stopped it. And then took a swig of whatever was in his flask, Tonks brow furrowed. But she shook it off, he embraced Dumbledore, before sitting.

"I never knew Moody to be such a lush" She said to Remus. He shrugged, sipping his drink. She began to eat.

"Aww you are engaged to be married!" Madam Maxine said.

"Yes, ma'am" Tonks said, smiling.

"Who izz the luckieee fellow?" She asked her French accent strong. Tonks leant back.

"Madam Maxine meet my fiancé Remus Lupin" She said, waving to him.

"Aww c'est l'amour jeune, si doux" the headmistress said, clasping her hands together.

"Oui, il a proposé au cours de l'été" Tonks replied, before realizing she had spoken in a completely different language. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Remus looked at his fiancé in shock.

"Vous parlez français"

"évidemment" Tonks replied. Before shaking her head. She was worried, but ignore it, afraid of whatever was happening to her. After the feast, Tonks and Remus made their way to their room. But were stopped on the way, by a ruckus caused by a Durmstrong a Gryffindor first year was cowering away. The taller older man towering over him.

"I-it was a-an a-accident!" He stuttered crying, Tonks ran over, Remus didn't have enough time to stop her.

"Ok enough, you back up!" She said, angrily at the older man, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How dare you touch me!" He said angrily, his hand raised, she prepared for the hit. It was Igor Karkaroff... Remus jumped in-between her and the man, Remus being just an inch or two taller.

"Don't even think about touching her!" He said angrily at the former death eater. Igor spat angrily onto the floor. The first year was crying behind her, she crouched down to his level.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" she asked the boy, who had tears running down his face.

"Dennis Creevy, Professor" She smiled.

"Your Colin's brother, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well come on, I will take you to the Gryffindor common room" She said, standing up again, Remus was staring angrily at Igor still. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Darling. He isn't worth it" She murmured to her angry werewolf. He softened at her voice and turned to her, before nodding. He turned taking her hand. Dennis walked along side Tonks.

"Are you ok, Dennis?" She asked.

"I got lost, and I asked him for help" He said. She blanched.

"Well, Dennis I suggest you steer clear from him, from now on" Remus said, smiling down at the young boy.

"Thank you for your help professor" He said, nodding. They reached the fat lady portrait in no time.

"Baubles" Tonks said, sweetly, the portrait swung open, the three of them walked in.

"My mum is going to murder me!" They heard Colin say.

"Not just yet, Colin!" Tonks said, smiling. He saw Dennis.

"Where the bloody hell were you!" He said to his younger brother.

"Igor Karkaroff had him, it's ok now" Remus said.

"Well thank you, Professors!" Colin said. They wished them a goodnight before heading to their own quarters where they swiftly got dressed and went to sleep.

Soon enough it was time to announce the Tri-wizard champions. All the students arrived in the great hall in flurry. Since the age regulations were placed, the younger years, were really silent, and rather annoyed. The golden trio sat, talking quietly as some other groups did as well. Remus and Tonks sat in silence, holding hands. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles. The first name was that of a Beauxbaton's student. It was also a familiar one.

"Fleur Delacour!"Dumbledore said, cheerfully. Tonks looked at Remus, who was equally as surprised and rather amused.

"And from Durmstrong! Viktor Krum!" He said, patting the boy on the shoulder when he gave him his piece of burnt parchment.

"Our very own champion is… Cedric Diggory!" The room erupted in cheers.

"And these are our champions, good luck to you, and I am sure-" Tonks saw the goblet begin to flame. She sprang up.

"Professor!" She said loudly pointing to the goblet. He turned. The room was silent. A piece of parchment flew up into the air. Dumbledore caught it.

"Harry Potter…." The room was buzzing, Tonks was frozen… well this wasn't good.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted, Harry stood shakily, walking toward Dumbledore he took the parchment. The room was then full of complaints. They walked back into Dumbledore's office. Following Harry. Tonks caught up to him.

"Harry please tell me you didn't!" She said.

"Of course not, Tonks, I promise I didn't do it!" He said, his face was scared. Remus looked at his best friends son.

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore came in all guns blazing. He took Harry by the sweater of his uniform.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire!" He asked.

"No!"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No professor, I said I didn't!"

"He is lying!" Igor said.

"Well of course he is lying!" Madam Maxine said.

"Lying? The goblet of fire is a extremely powerful magical object, only an extremely powerful confundus charm could fool it!" Mad-eye said.

"You seem to have given this a fair amount of thought… Alistair" Igor said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, or have you forgotten?" Mad-eye replied.

After that the school was on a full on war. Ron wasn't talking to Harry. Hermione was being used as if she were an owl. Why the time the first task came around, Harry was so stressed, it wasn't funny. Tonks sat in the stands on the arena, sitting next to her fiancé, who's knee was bouncing in nervousness. The first three to complete the task were sitting next to their mentors. Harry stepped into the arena, only to get knocked down by his dragon, though out the whole task Tonks, was jumping in fear. But he finally got to the egg. When he brought it to her a few days after her task, he requested her expert advice. He opened it and it released a all mighty screeching. She fell out of her chair in her office.

"Close it!" She said, he did as she said. Closing the egg.

"I can't tell you what it is, but take it to the prefect bathroom… mull it over in the bath water…" She said leaning back in her chair he nodded and was gone, a few hours later while she was marking papers he was back, she chuckled softly. Taking off her cloak, she got him a cup of tea.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Come seek us where our voice's sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look. To discover what we took." He said. She sighed.

"I think there are mermaid's in the black lake" She nodded. Before searching through her books. Before pulling down Goshawk's Guide to Herbology.

"Have Neville help you find the plant, it's on page five hundred and sixty two… good luck" She said. He took the book before leaving her office. She sighed. This would be a long year. The second task was worse than the first, you couldn't see this one. Harry was the last to come up, but not only did he have Ron but Gabrielle Delacour. He was then awarded second place.

The Yule Ball came up as a surprise to most students except us. Lily and James soon arrived. Tonks took James to Remus's office where they would get ready, and brought Lily to her room to get dressed. Lily was in a stunning black dress, her red hair rolling down her back. Tonks slipped on her white dress, that shimmered beautifully. Before her heals, which were also white. She wore only a simple necklace that had a single dewdrop shaped diamond. Her hair was half up half down, her eye shadow was silver, and her eyelashes looked impossibly long. She was stunning… angelic. Lily had tears in her eyes as she embraced her best friend.

"You look beautiful!" She said.

"You look amazing as well!" Tonks said, hugging her back. They walked out together, arm in arm. When they got to the stair case, Tonks remembered she forgot her ring so she told Lily to go on without her, when she had her ring back on her finger she made her way to the entrance hall. She saw Lily, James and Remus talking to Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron. She focused on the steps, afraid she'd fall, which was a high possibility for her. Ron saw her first, and nudged Remus, She didn't notice everybody in the room was looking at her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up again, but immediately blushed when she saw everyone staring at her. Remus walked forward.

"Nymphadora, you look, beautiful" He said, kissing her hand softly. She smiled at her fiancé, who in only two weeks would be her husband. She looked at him.  
"You look very handsome as well, my darling" She murmured, he smiled before kissing her. He pulled away, and offered her his arm, she smiled and threaded her own through it. He smiled leading her into the hall which was elaborately decorated. People turned and looked at her as she entered the hall, she blushed, keeping her head down, as they made their way to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Minvera was wearing a pleasant smile, as she took in the couple.

"Why don't you two look dashing? I'm guessing Molly got to you?" She asked, the pair nodded.

"Oh well Sirius is over there hiding behind Alistair" She said, pointing towards them. Something was off about Mad-eye. He hadn't spoke a word to her all year, it was if he didn't know who she was. They walked over to them, Sirius cowered away.

"Sirius Orion Black stand up this instant of I'll tell Molly who really spilt the porridge on her knitting" Nymphadora said, looking at her cousin, he shot up, like a rabbit from a hole.

"I'm up!" He said, his hands raised, he was in a tuxedo, looking very dapper, but he hated it with a passion. He looked at his cousin, in astonishment.

"My dear cousin, I believe I owe you an apology, you do look like a girl!" he said, smiling. Tonks hit him in the head, he flinched. The music started and the turned to see Victor Krum walking out with a Slytherin girl, followed by Fluer with a horrified looking Bill Weasley, Tonks snickered under her breath. Then came Cedric Diggory with Cho, and finally Harry with Ginny who was wearing a knee-length lavender dress, which looked beautiful on her.

The champions began the traditional dance, which Tonks knew was a horrifying experience, but when Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as some other students, Remus tugged Tonks on the arm, and brought her to the dance floor. Bill looked as if he wanted to weep. Tonks laughed.

"Isn't so easy now is it, you arse" She said, smiling as she was lifted. He shook his head.

"No…. You look beautiful by the way, doesn't she Fluer?" He asked the blonde Veela.

"Yez she doez look ravishing in fac" Fluer said, smiling. Nymphadora nodded politely. After a dance, Remus and Tonks excused themselves from the dance floor, finding Lily and James laughing with Sirius. He looked their way before rushing forward and taking his cousin by the arm and pulling her back toward the dance floor, she groaned. He pretended to look completely serious. So he stood straight and bowed offering her, his hand. She took it awkwardly slamming her hand into his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to waltz around in a circle. Then his façade broke and he burst out laughing. Tonks giggled gently, before running off back to her fiancé. He caught her in his arms immediately. She smiled in delight. They looked out to the dance floor, where Harry was dancing with Ginny, she was smiling brilliantly, as was he.

"Ha! What did I tell you Nymphadora, Potter men like red heads!" Sirius said, jumping up and down like a five year old.

"I heard and who pushed him them to ask the girls… well?" She said, smirking he frowned. Lily was giggling. There was a tapping on her shoulder, she turned to see the little first year Dennis behind her, he was in dress robes, blushing, holding a flower up to her.

"Thank you, for helping me the beginning of term Professor Tonks" He said, holding up the while flower. She smiled, before taking the flower and hugging him gently around the shoulders, she noticed a little girl at a table, with another boy and girl who were snickering at her.

"Hey Dennis, why don't you take this, and go give it to that little girl… maybe ask her to dance? She seems a little lonely.." Tonks said, handing him the flower, he looked at the girl before smiling at Tonks and turning to the table and walking to her.

"Aww Bless Him" Lily cooed. Tonks was smiling, her right hand over her lips as she chuckled. The little girls eyes were wide, as he took her hand and asked her to dance. Remus was looking at his fiancé in awe. He couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the room, probably the luckiest man ever to grace the world.

Soon enough the last task was here then they would be off for Christmas, and come back in time to review for the O.W.L's. Each competitor was allowed to chose one partner to help them, student or teacher. Harry chose Tonks. So here she was standing in the tunnel under the stands Harry beside her. She was in black shorts and a champion jersey with her own last name on the back. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she wore a black rose at the top of the elastic. Her shoes were a pair of black converse. She felt comfortable. She'd done this before, this was a piece of cake. She had her wand braced at her side. The music began to play and Harry was shaking in fear. Tonks wrapped an arm around his shoulders , they walked out last considering he was the youngest. They stood in front of their entrance into the maze, her hands braced on both of Harry's shoulders. Moody was eying them intently. She shivered, knowing damn well, that something wasn't right. The canon blew, signaling their start. Once the maze closed, Tonks summoned Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Harry something isn't right… I think I know what's going on, but remember what we were talking about before term, I believe it's time, sweetheart" He nodded, she slipped the cloak over her head, before grabbing his arm, they began to navigate the maze, they came to a screaming, a female scream coming from their feet. Nymphadora sent up sparks with her wand, indicating that she needed help. Fluer disappeared. They carried on, not stopping, they came to the cup in no time. A tornado began to come from behind. Tonks grasped Harry's shoulders.

"Harry it's a port key, come on!" She said, they both touched the cup, and began to spin, they landed in a cemetery. Tonks was concealed but she spotted a billowing figure coming towards them. Her eyes widened.

"Harry it's him, be ready" She whispered. Harry stood… as he did death eaters began to descend from the sky. Alecto Carrow and her brother Amycus, Gibbon, Thicknesse, Nott Sr., Jugson, Yaxley, Avery Sr. and Walden Mcnair were in their dark cloaks standing around them in a circle.

"Harry Potter… our guest has arrived alone? Tut tut disappointing" Tonks stood soundly, getting behind the group of deatheaters ready to attack when she could.

"Welcome, welcome, twelve years have gone and past and here we are again about to rule the wizard world once more! But before I can do that!" Voldermort turned to Harry.

"Any last words Chosen One?" He asked.

"No? Pity… Avada Kedavra!" The green flames flickered from the tip of his wand. He laughed thrilled as Harry fell to the floor. Tonks started on the death-eaters. Voldermort was temporarily incapacitated, breathing deeply in pain. Tonks began stunning the death eaters. Voldermort looked up shocked as his followers fell to the ground. Harry silently gripped his wand and disarmed Voldermort. He looked at Harry in horror and began to disappear into thin air. Harry fell to the ground in exhaustion. Tonks gathered the death eaters together.

"Harry take the cup… I'll apparate back… you should arrive at the field, I'll follow… go" She said tired, wiping a drip of blood from one of her now reopened scars. He nodded before taking the cup and disappearing. She made sure she was ready, she gathered the death eaters and apparated. She landed in the middle of the arena. The out cold bodies, slumped to the ground, but she of course fell to the ground below all of them. She huffed, the arena filled with gasps. Harry helped her up.. She pointed her wand at Moody. The people all looked shocked. He began to shake.

"Starting to feel it wear off are we?" She asked. Her wand at his throat. She took the flask from his fist. Throwing it to Harry, he opened it and took a sniff, he coughed. Snape was beside him in an instant. He gave the flask to the potions professor.

"Polyjuice Potion…." He said, looking at the imposter. Tonks tackled him to the ground, so he was on his back. She then reached inside her sneaker, pulling out a vile.

"If you were really my mentor, you would know I always carry this" she opened his jaw, popping the cork off the glass vile, pouring it down his throat, forcing him to swallow it by pressing his throat in the correct place, the skin began to bubble, but she kept her slim leg, pinning him to the ground. The glass eye, fell to the ground, and he was revealed.

"Barty Crouch Jr." She spat.

"Hello Sweetcheeks" He said, before his tongue slithered.

"Where is he!" She seethed.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" he replied. Kingsley and a few other aurors were now in the arena. Kingsley, lifted her up, restraining him, himself.

"Great work , Tonks. How many's that now?" He smirked. She giggled.

"A fair few" She said, wiping the blood from her brow.

"Go Find the real Moody… and take him his eye" He said. Tonks shivered before picking up the glass eye, and walking from the arena…. She ran to the castle, heading toward his office. There was large box in the middle of the room, she looked at the object before rushing towards it. She opened it. She stepped back as it opened.

"Who is it?" She heard someone yell, Made-eye!

"Merlin! Who else?" She yelled back.

"Nymphadora! Get me out of here!" He yelled.

"Well you could ask nicely!" She said back.

"NYMPHADORA!"

"Ok.. Ok"

Once she got him out, they made their way to the arena. He thanked her profusely. As they stepped into the arena, the students erupted in cheers. She raised her eyebrow.  
"I told them what happened!" Harry said, suddenly next to them.

"Ahh, interesting" the mess with the death eaters was soon cleared up, and the Holidays began. Tonks couldn't help but wish everything would be better now…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Harry Potter and The Christmas Holiday's :Goblet of fire

Tonks sat, cradled in Remus's arms, her knees propped against the wall of the train, which was speeding along the railway's heading for Kings Cross Station, in London.

"Sirius, you're my bestest, most favorite cousin, in the whole world" Tonks said animatedly, looking up at him from Remus's lap.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Chocolate, Pretty Please!" She begged her all too willing cousin, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Moony, this is all your fault you know!" Sirius whined.

"How on earth is this my fault!" Remus asked, shocked at Sirius's accusation. The teens were watching in amusement.

"Ask her!" Sirius replied pointed at Tonks who's eyes suddenly turned from their usual aiming for mischief, to an innocent doe eye, which made Remus melt on the spot. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Darling?" He looked down at his fiancé, sweeping a lock of brunette hair from her eyes. She blushed, covering her face with her hands.

"Nymph" He tried again. She groaned before answering.

"Do you remember the time Peter, Sirius and James decided to go flying, but it was the day after the full moon, and you were injured so you couldn't go?" She asked.

"Of Course…" He said remembering. It was a winter day, but it was also the day he and his Nymph admitted their feelings for one another, and Remus let down is usually concrete boundaries.

"Yes, well. When we came out of 'The Three Broomsticks' it was so cold, you wrapped me up in your cloak, buttoning it around us, to shelter us both from the cold… It smelt so sweet. It started to snow and your cloak although cozy, just wasn't enough for the both of us so you pulled us under the cover of the trees, were we would stay dry… That was when you told me how you felt, and you kissed me… Your lips tasted like melted white chocolate…" she said blushing a fire engine red.

Sirius, James and the boys all snickered.

"Ok, I'll get you the chocolate, but only when the cart comes" He replied smirking at his embarrassed cousin. Tonks looked everywhere but at her fiancé, who was smiling dreamily down at her blushing form. At the time… Her lips had tasted of sweet peppermint, from the peppermint sweet she had chewed on after her dinner and butterbeer. They'd spent hours under the tree as the snow continued to fall. By the time the snow had stopped, their lips were red and swollen from their eager kisses, their hair messy and awkward from their gripping hands, and their clothes wrinkled from the passionate embraces. The cart with the sweet treats soon rolled up to the door, Sirius got up to get Tonks her sweets. The always hungry boys followed. Tonks knew for a fact that they weren't even halfway to London, so she relaxed her tense muscles into Remus's lap. The cart would make another trip in an hour or two, this she also knew. Sirius came back into the compartment with his arms full of sweeties. He gave his cousin, two bars of chocolate before placing his stash in-between himself and James who was looking greedily upon the gracious mountain of sweets. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. Tonks looked at her chocolate and hummed appreciatively.

"Hmmm…. Thank you" She said all smiley. Sirius snickered.

"Remus can you open it, please" She said, holding up a bar of chocolate. He smiled before taking the bar from her, and gently peeling the paper wrapping. She smiled in thanks before munching on a section. She broke off another before holding the creamy white chocolate to his lips, he opened his lips taking the confection from her. He smiled gently before kissing her forehead, gently. It was creamy and sweet, but had a whisper of a taste of Tonks, the chocolate that is.

"Thank you, my darling" He murmured, she smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome" She replied, looking back at her chocolate. He placed his hand on her stomach feeling it move up and down with her even breaths. He gently caressed the skin of her stomach. She relaxed into him. Her face, the epitome of peace as she fell asleep. The others kept talking, but kept it to soft whispers.

"No!" Tonks screamed, she woke herself up, before breaking down into hysterical tears. Remus panicked slightly before picking her up and cradling her to his chest, as she continued to cry. Lily sat beside her, rubbing her back softly.

"Sshh, it's ok darling… it wasn't real my love" Remus murmured, kissing her hair.

"But Moony it was terrible!" He came back.. You, Teddy, Bonnie… you all lay d-dead in the graveyard" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who are Teddy and Bonnie?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised. Tonks blushed her cheeks damp, with fallen tears.

"Ummm.. You don't know them" She mumbled. They spied her suspiciously.

"Nymph… It's ok, my beautiful love" He said sweeping the loose strands of hair from her wet face, before wiping the tears away with his rough fingertips, secretly loving the opportunity to caress her soft, gorgeous face.

"Your safe, I'll always protect you, my love" He said kissing her lips softly, as if a butterfly were landing in her petal-like lips.

"Thank you, my wolf" She said to her fiancé.

"Don't thank me… it's my job and my pleasure" He said kissing her forehead gently.

Tonks stayed sitting on his lap, as he combed through her hair with his lithe fingers. The teens were asleep, which was the first time in two weeks for Harry. Soon enough everyone was asleep, and Remus being the hopelessly in love man he was, stayed awake with her. A thick book in one hand, and her long hair threaded through his fingers of his other, he read the book on Dark and Dangerous Creatures over her head, his face and lips buried in her hair. She munched on a chunk of her white chocolate. Remus smiled, remembering that snowy day when everything changed she broke of another piece before craning her head back and softly feeding him the small piece of heaven. He took it in-between his lips, before vacuuming the confection into his mouth, letting his lips graze her fingers ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered as his tongue touched her skin. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"You taste better than the chocolate" He murmured. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She replied, her eyes a few tones darker.

"Hmmmm…. Definitely" He said… She looked at him also, questionably.

"What? Don't you believe me?" He asked.

"No, it's not that, It's just that I'm seeing if your mentally stable" She murmured back, watchful of her sleeping friends. He snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Darling, are you insinuating that my judgment is impaired, because I think you are!" He said leaning toward her.

"Hmmm… I don't know" She said her finger on her chin in joke indecision. Remus smirked.

"Do I need to refresh your key memories, my darling" He asked.

"Maybe, you do…." She said smiling deviously, he gripped her hips softly before pulling her impossibly closer, growling into her ear.

"You are my mate, I think you are beautiful… and your all mine aren't you?" He said his voice surprisingly husky. She was feeling even more devious.

"Maybe… I don't know?" She said shrugging. His eyes widened dramatically. At that moment he wasn't just her Remus, it was dangerously close to the full moon, at that moment he was her Moony.

"What?" He said drastically calm. She bit her lip, but a giggle was produced, slipping out between her lips.

"Nymphadora, do you like it when I'm mad?" He growled, his sandy hair falling in his ocean eyes. She blushed.

"Sort of" She whimpered.

"Why's that?" He cooed, she gulped.

"Because… I like the angry passionate kisses, like there isn't enough time for slow… and your expressions, you body language.. it gives off possessiveness and safety. It's rare, your always so calm and quiet, it's welcomed though" She replied.

"So you like angry kisses" He said, his posture relaxing.

"Yes, but you calm, caring and loving kisses as well… when you take your time, kissing me gently, making sure that both of lips get an equal amount of attention. Caressing my face as you go.. If the whole world were to catch on fire, I wouldn't notice." She replied her face glowing. He smiled in response.

"Okay, I'll ask you again… Mrs. Lupin.. Are you mine?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes,

"Always have been, always will be" she replied smiling.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Yes"

"How would you like me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Both ways" was her reply.

He leaned forward, his hands reaching to clasp her face gently in his palms. He softly leaned in pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her tenderly, taking his time worshipping both of her rose petal lips with his own, after a while it began to get more heated. The kiss became rough, it became possessive. He pulled away gasping, after a minute or two her eyes fluttered open.

"Two more weeks, my darling, then you will have my name… and you shall officially belong to me, and me alone" He said gently.

The others woke up soon enough, and they ended up as Kings Cross shortly after. Christmas this year would be held at Grimmauld Place. Tonks imagined Molly would be hard at work decorating the house about now, so the group of wizards shrunk their luggage, and began the busy and crowded walk through London. Ginny and Hermione looked longingly at the muggle clothing shops, and Hermione even more so as they passed the large muggle book shop. Tonks now knew what to get the girls for Christmas the boys on the other hand would be a challenge, purchasing and finding Christmas presents was always a hassle for the young Auror. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone shouting her name.

Elizabeth Littlehorn stood waving violently. Elizabeth was a young women who worked in 'The Department of Magical Creatures." She had bright red hair, cat-like green eyes and everything about her screamed 'I'm way prettier than you!' Tonks groaned, she had a dislike for this women, she was rather annoying, which was ironic given her appearance the insanely pretty ones are usually the annoying ones. Elizabeth was now in front of them, eye Remus like he was a piece of meat. Tonks definitely didn't like that! If he was meat… she was his prey and she was the annoying little vulture, trying to fuck with her food.

"Nymphadora!" her squeaky , yet sing-songy voice rang. She grimaced, put pulled up her big girl knickers and turned to properly face the little fly of a girl.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Tonks replied, not that she actually cared.

"Good! Well done with all your auror-ing!" Tonks rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, well it's my job" She replied.

"Yeah…." Elizabeth said before her gaze settled on Remus.

"Nymph… who's your friend?" She asked her eyes smoldering and a seductive smile spreading across her lips. Tonks kept in the growl she was trying so hard to keep in.

"How rude of me.. Elizabeth this is my best friend and fiancé Remus Lupin" Nymphadora replied, Remus smiled at the possessiveness of her tone. Elizabeth's face fell slightly.

"I didn't know you were engaged!" She said, her voice edgy.

"Yeah well" Tonks replied.

"Hmmm… well congratulations" She said, before she bid them goodbye.

"She was almost as run as a root canal!" Hermione said, her voice strangely composed. Tonks snorted.

"She tends to be a bit of a slapper" Tonks replied, her nose scrunched up adorably.

"We saw!" Ginny replied, a smirk on her face.

"Oh bugger off, Weasley" Tonks replied, they were walking through the busy streets again. Remus grabbed her hand smiling. She smiled back taking his hand in his. REmus smiled as they walked toward Grimmauld Place. He couldn't help but imagine what it will be like for them in their future. He wanted to give Tonks the best life he could… They opened buildings allowing them passage into the dark and cryptic. It appeared that Sirius had physically nailed boards over his mothers portrait. Tonks snorted, it rattled, and produced a muffled scream.

"Serves you right, you old hag" She spat, walking past, snickering. Remus chuckled to himself at his Nymph's silliness.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You haven't been home for five minutes!" They heard Molly yell. Tonks chuckled.

"Yes Ronald!" Fred and George snickered. Tonks, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius all made their down to the kitchen and dining room. Molly was red faced, her arms crossed, and a very scary and serious expression was gracing her face. The whole house was beautifully decorated, bar the tree which they would all put up together tonight. But the kitchen and dining room were the most elaborately and eccentric, a flying Santa and his reindeer were flying over around their heads, Tonks tripped, but was miraculously caught by a very speedy, Remus. Sirius snickered. Tonks had a knack for tripping over things that weren't really there, but Remus thought it was an endearing quality, maybe because he enjoyed being there to catch her. He righted her on her feet, before kissing her forehead sweetly. She stared daggers at her cousin. Who snickered in response.

"Oh my are you ok, Tonks-dear?" Molly asked. Tonks looked up at the motherly women.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Molly… just having an argument with gravity… the normal" She replied, with a shy smile. Molly chuckled.

"Well, for you it is… Remus, sweetheart your darling mother replied to the invitation. She said both her and your dad will be attending" Remus nodded, unsurely. He may be a grown man, but he still worried what his parent would think. His father had convinced him that, he was destined to be alone forever. That he was too dangerous to be around anyone, and no one would want to be with him. His mother on the other hand, bless her heart, had always told him he would find awomen who would except him for who or what he was… and he had. But he was still slightly apprehensive, always wondering if his father was right. He looked at Tonks, and that fear was erased, his Tonks. He had always though he was too old… too poor… too dangerous for her. But she was stubborn and brave qualities he was thankful for. He was truly the luckiest man… wolf in the world.

"Remus… that's brilliant, Darling!" Tonks replied, smiling brightly up at him. He smiled softly, nodding in response.

Tonks was currently sitting at the table beside her fiancé… they were at an Order meeting, Dumbledore was standing at the head. His face was emotionless. Which was odd for someone who was usually so bright and happy.

"Professor… what do you mean! He-who-must-not-be-named is dead…" Hestia said, her voice grave.

"Well… I have requested Nymphadora… would you be willing, my dear" Dumbledore asked looking towards the auror.

"Of course, I said I would do it… It may not be as thrilling as be an auror, but being a professor, is equally as rewarding… and I'll be near Remus so that's a plus" She said with a delightful smile.

"Excellent… Thank you, dear. We can always trust you to bring light to a serious topic" The headmaster replied, an amused smile on his face. Tonks was now a professor, which wasn't what she had always dreamed of doing, but it was a topic, which she knew, and enjoyed. She liked the idea of helping young wizards become more aware of what was out there… the people who were out there. She also liked the idea of a steady job… something not so trying, and extremely close to Remus… That was something that would have made her agree, before even hearing what she would be doing.

"Constant Vigilance, Nymphadora! Constant Vigilance!" Moody said, looking at his protégée. She nodded, in response.

"Of course, Moody… What else would I be… unobservant?" Tonks said, haughtily. He smirked at the young woman.

"You have your spouts" He said, his eyebrow raised slightly. She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She groaned in annoyance, at the uncomfortable blouse, and skirt ensemble.

"I'm going to go change… I'll be right back" She said, growling under her breath. She went upstairs to her and Remus's bedroom, she changed into a pair of dark wash ripped up jeans and a white tank top. Pulling her now bubblegum pink hair into a ponytail. She made her way back down to the meeting, she sat back down next to Remus, who smiled at her outfit. Enjoying her carefree appearance, which was equally as beautiful as any.

"Professor's are you staying for dinner? And will you be joining us tomorrow, for Christmas dinner?" Molly asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would be honored Molly" Dumbledore responded. The other professors murmured their responses, which were also yes's. Tonks got up to help Molly and Lily in the kitchen. She carried out the four plates of the steaming and delicious food, two of the plates were balanced on her arms. She walked to the headmasters side, he took a plate from her arm, she turned to Mr. Weasley and he did the same, she gave the others their food before sitting down, Lily and Molly had brought out the extras, and placed them in the middle of the table, and were now sitting down themselves. The ate the obviously delicious food. After dinner, Tonks and Remus went to London to get everyone gifts. Before heading back to Grimmauld Place. They put all the presents in their room ready to be wrapped when later. Tonks had already got her fiancé a present which was in her trunk, which sat untouched at the end of her bed. They placed the bags in the corner, the wrapping paper and tape Tonks had remembered to purchase in also propped against the wall in a plastic bag. She shivered, the cold getting to her. Not only was today Christmas Eve, but tonight was Remus's change, she too would be changing with him, like always. He saw his fiancé shiver, so he picked up his worn grey sweater from the bed, and walked to her, pulling it over head. She smiled. The jumper was bigger than her small frame, but it was cozy and smelt like Remus, he pulled her to him, cuddling her to his chest. She snuggled her face in his own brown sweater. She placed her wool covered hands on his chest, beside her face his arms around her waist comfortably.

"I love you, Remus" She mumbled into his warm sweater, feeling his heart thump under her ear.

"As I love you, My Nymph" He replied, kissing her sweet smelling and colored hair.

"TONKS! REMUS!" Molly called, it was time to decorate the tree in the living room.

"Coming!" Tonks yelled back. She looked up at her lover, he smiled back down at her.

"Well, my darling, let's not keep them waiting any longer" He murmured, before taking her hand, and opening the door to his love.

"Thank you" She said, blushing. He chuckled, before they made their way to the living room. Mrs. Weasley was ordering the boys around, who were carrying worn cardboard boxes into the living room. Remus ran over to Ginny, who was struggling, and lifted the box out of her arms, carrying into the living room for her. Tonks looked at his arms as his muscles rippled. Sirius snorted, she snapped out of it. He snickered at her reaction.

"He isn't a steak…" Sirius said, walking past his cousin, who kicked him in the back of his knee. Sirius fell to the floor, grasping his knee as he rolled around on the floor, like a spazy chicken. She stepped over his body before walking into the living room.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked, looking over Tonks shoulder.

"He was feeling down… you know what they say… don't kick a dog when he's down" Tonks said, smirking to herself. Remus looked into the hallway and saw Sirius on the ground, his knee still gripping it like the handlebars of a bike.

"Nymphadora… what did you do to your poor cousin?" He asked, wrapping his arms her waist.

"He said something, I didn't like" She replied, pouting.

"Oh? What did he say?" Remus asked.

"He said, that I was staring at you like a steak" She said, her arms crossed angrily and her eyebrows puckered.

"Because its true!" Sirius responded, attempting to stand, his shaky knees rocking like he had just got back from climbing Mount Everest.

"Piss off" Tonks snapped, her eyes dark, giving of the Black family glare, for which she was famous for. Sirius just snickered as he staggered forward.

"Awwee is jailbait in pain?" James cooed. Remus was giving it his best to not chuckle.

"I'm a free man!" Sirius whined, sounding oddly like Peter Pan.

"Azkaban wasn't your Neverland then I take it, Peter Pan?" Tonks said, her face completely composed and her voice totally calm. That was it, Remus broke out in hysterical laughter.

"All he needs now are the tights!" Lily said, taking her best friends arm. James smirked, snickering.

"Good One, Love" Jams said to his sweet wife.

They spent the rest of the evening decorating the tree. The living room was absolutely decked out, it practically looked like Santa's Grotto. It smelt like cinnamon and apples. Tonks decided to make a Christmas Cake for tomorrow. So she went to the kitchen and made the cake. Popping out again to purchase some marzipan. When she got back the cake had cooled and was ready to decorate. She covered the cake in fondant, before decorating it with edible purple with a red ribbon, which she wrapped around the cake and a piece of holly, which she poked through the top. Covering the delicious cake, before she joined her family. Only to get stuck in the doorway, by mistletoe. Sirius stood snickered. Knowing Remus's dislike for public displays of affection, and Tonks clumsiness he knew this would end up being entertaining for him.

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear to Merlin!" She growled. Remus was blushing, his stubble even more prominent on his now red cheeks. But as he saw Tonks struggling to move from her glued spot, he felt completely bad, for his private nature, so he went to his dear fiancé rescue, and sweetly and gently kissed her petal lips. She sighed with relief and delight, she loved kissing Remus… always had, and she knew that wouldn't change anywhere in the near or far future.

Soon enough the moon began to rise, from behind the clouds, Tonks and Remus excused themselves for the evening, before retreating to their room. Tonks changed into her animagi form, lying on the floor, waiting for her fiancé's change. He sat shakily onto the hardwood, beside her, shooting her a painful smile. She whined gently, before standing and facing him, she nuzzled his neck with her nuzzle. He chuckled, burying his burning face into her warm fur.

"Your coat is very soft, did you know my darling" He managed to breathe out, she softly licked his neck. He chuckled in delight at the feel of her soft tongue.

"That tickles" He managed before he stiffened. His change was fast. He lay still on his stomach, his breathing strained dramatically. Tonks lay down in front of him, whining softly. He lifted his head, as she snuggled into his front paws, he growled her growl, before moving to lay over her. He was heavy, but she was still able to breathe, he was protecting her. She lay down as he put his head on top of hers. They fell asleep shortly after.

In the morning, Tonks was first to awake, she quickly turned back into her human form to find an extremely naked Remus laying on top of her. She blushed. But snuggled back against her arms. Which were folded on the floor. There was a knock at the bedroom door. Remus woke with a groan.

"Go away Sirius, I was dreaming…" He mumbled into her hair. Sirius snickered.

"About?" Sirius asked from the other side of the door.

"Nymphadora…. Up until now… now I am wishing you'd go away!" Remus moaned.

"I'll count to five and I will barge in!" Her eyes widened, they happened to be in a very compromising position, she didn't particularly think Remus would be best please to know his best friend had seen him naked, on top of his cousin.

"One…" She heard. She squealed really loud. Remus jumped about a foot or two in the air. He quickly snatched the soft duvet from the bed, covering both himself and Tonks.

"Two…." He said, Remus made sure he was covered, looking down into Nyumphadora's eyes, before ducking his head, and hiding in her neck, pretending to be asleep.

"Remus!" She snarled, he chuckled.

"Three!" Sirius bellowed.

"Oh bugger it! Five!" He said, barging into the loving couple's room.

"Merry Christmas you-" He stopped, with a girly squeal.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" He said, his face turning red, as he saw his baby cousin in a less than polite position.

"Shut up, you bloody bastard!" She sniped, running her long delicate fingers through his hair.

"He's naked, Nymphadora!" He shouted.

"Yes! He is naked, it was a bloody difficult change, I'm sorry for loving my fiancé, when he needs to be nurtured you selfish git!" She sniped, hugging her 'sleeping' fiancé in her arms. Sirius looked oddly abashed.

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora…" He apologized, his face unbelievably embarrassed, as he twiddled his thumbs.

"As you should be, now we will be down shortly, and I'd much appreciate it if you left us in peace!" She said, her eyes holding the famous Black family glare.

"Yes… oh uh, well yes" He said, before making a hasty and rather clumsy exit.

Remus popped out from under the blanket, like a groundhog on Groundhog's Day. She looked at him, the thought 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came to mind, as he looked at her facial expression. He smiled sheepishly, before kissing her passionately. She was taken aback by the suddenness, but happily obliged. It was sweet, but salty, from the sweat, of both their changes. It was passionate, but slow from their lack of energy… When he pulled away, to breathe, he moved his lips to her ear.

"You're forgiven" She mumbled, as she craned her head back. He chuckled.

"Ok…" He replied, before going back to the task at hand, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Remus, we really need to… we need to… to" she moaned softly, as he bit down on her earlobe, harshly, her back arching off of the floor into him. Remus then remembering in full quality that he was in a very serious state of undress. He pulled away harshly, pulling the covers with him. He stood up, pacing to the corner.

"Moony?" Nymphadora asked, hurt.

"I'm so sorry, my darling for letting myself get so…. Ungentlemanly" He apologized, covering hi still bare chest.

"Y- You're… Your apologizing?" she said, shocked, and slightly upset.

"Yes, my darling… I'm very apologetic for making such a bold move" He said, shaking his head, disgusted with himself.

"Well I'm not…" She mumbled, his head shot up, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What!" He squeaked shocked at her statement.

"I said I'm not sorry it happened" She repeated, slightly louder.

"W-what do you mean?" he replied shakily.

"I'm not sorry it happened, I love you. I want you. So I'm not sorry it happened" She said, looking up at him, supporting herself on her elbows.

"You can't surely mean that!" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. She huffed.

"I do… and I can. You are my fiancé" She said, standing up, brushing the dust from her cloak.

"But I attacked you… practically mauled you!" He said his voice strangled with anger and lust.

"Just to classify, and or retort that, I was willing. Therefore I was neither attacked, nor mauled" She replied, as a matter of fact. You could practically see the cogs turning in his head, as he thought through her reply.

"Well…um ok? Then well, yes" He said, completely puzzled. Tonks rolled her eyes. 'men' she thought, before standing and walking over to her handsome fiancé.

"Remus John Lupin, you my darling are a complete and utter gentleman, which also makes you a fool!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in astonishment.

"A fool! How am I a fool!" He said, slightly insulted, but still manages to place his hands as a stopper, on his temping, seductive women hips.

"Because, you jump to conclusions! I very much like kissing you… and I very much like you naked" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. He blushed in response.

"Especially a combination of the two… very nice indeed." She said, smiling a sinful smile. He blushed, even brighter.

"Still… it wasn't very gentlemanly of me.." he mumbled.

"And? Your point is? I've told you before I like it when you kiss me like that… I like that side of you" She murmured, caressing his stubble, his mustache tickling the inside of her wrist. He gently kissed the skin there. Before nodding, although it didn't fully convince her of his agreement.

"Ok then… well, go get dressed" She said, shooing him off to the bathroom. She herself, got dressed and ready. It was Christmas after all. She pulled on a pair of black denim jeans and a pretty red blouse. Remus walked out in a warm brown sweater and a pair of khaki trousers. He smiled at her as she pinned her hair up in a clip, before walking over to retrieve the presents they had purchased the day before and speedily wrapped the evening before. He took the plastic bags, of brightly colored paper-wrapped presents from his beloved, and followed her down the staircases to the living room, it was empty, so they presumed the family was downstairs in the kitchen and dining room.

When they arrived downstairs, they were greeted by their loved ones. The Weasley's, The Potters, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Madam Pomphrey, Professors Flitwick, Snape, Slughorn, and Hagrid were among the happy families, as well as Tonks parents, Cedric and his father Amos as well as Mrs. Figg, a women who watched over Harry when he lived on Private Drive. Sirius walked in with Narcissa and Draco, all of which smiled at her, in return. Remus placed the presents upon the ongoing pile, which stood in the corner of the room, many gifts were precariously placed upon much smaller ones, one fell from Remus' hands and hit an already grumpy Kreatcher in the head, who was at the bottom of the pile, grumbling on about how famous wizards were incapable of piling presents. Tonks stifled a laugh as Kreatcher looked up at a very apologetic Remus, who looked just as gob smacked as the grumpy house elf. Remus looked up at Tonks whose fringe was falling from her clip, into her elfin face, as she giggled. She looked beautiful, and Remus was mystified, but, he soon smiled in response at his beautiful love. She smiled back at him. The doorbell rang from the floor above, Alistair looked confused.

"Must be a wizard" Sirius said slyly.

"Sirius, what did you do now?" Narcissa asked her cousin. He pretended to look offended.

"What! I'm insulted! You're accusing me of doing something!" He said crossing his arms and pouting insolently. Kreatcher grumbled, before popping off to answer the door. Tonks narrowed her eyes suspicions were swarming around the curious room.

"Sirius Orion Black! I will ask you once, and only once, what in Merlins name did you do?" Tonks asked her trouble-making cousin. James stifled a laugh. Her hair spun, as her head turned to him.

"James, perhaps you have something to do with it" She said, giving him a cold glare. Lily, walked to Tonks side, before crossing her arms as well.

"Yes James, perhaps you do" She said, looking at her now wide-eyed husband.

"Now, Now Lily flower. I just know of Sirius plan" Both women turned their attention back to Sirius. Remus walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting upon her hair. Her hair tickling his nose, much like his mustache to her nose.

"Padfoot… What did you do?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at the man.

"Well…. I do believe you can't do anything to me, as a sort of payback, seeing how I walked in on you and our Nymphadora in quite a compromising position this morning!" He said, in return.

"He was sleeping, and I was fully closed. Need I remind you it was a full moon last night, Siri" She said, her arms resting, upon the ones around her.

"Of course not, Tonksie!" He said shocked. But his gaze was focused, smiling at someone behind them. Everyone looked behind them, to see a women. She was lithe, pale, with sandy brown waist-length hair, with grey evenly mixed in. She was beautiful despite her obvious older age. Her yes a stunning violet.

"Vi" Sirius said, smiling. Remus' eyes were wide as he took in the women before him. His arms tightening exponentially around his love, as a balding old man, was stepping into the room behind her.

"Sirius, how are you sweet boy?" She asked.

"Brilliant, Mrs. Lupin. Yourself?" At that, Nymphadora, choked on her own saliva. She spluttered and coughed, as she realized that the women before them was Remus' mother. Remus, turned her around, patting her gently on the back, rubbing the nape of her neck, once she stopped coughing. Lily handed her some water, as she cast a sympathetic glance in her direction. Tonks sipped on the room temperature liquid, as her brain filled with memories of Remus, leaving her. Knowing that the man standing behind the seemingly kind women was the reason for that. The reason her sweet wolf was afraid and guarded when it came to love. She was suddenly very angry, but it was well concealed. It was Christmas, she would not let a bitter man stop her family from having a good time, whether included Remus' mother or not. Remus continued to gently rub and caress the back of his loves neck. He looked down into her aqua eyes, peering into her soul.

"Are you quite alright, darling?" he questioned. She nodded in response, popping the glass down on the table behind her. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she knew everything would be okay. He placed a soft kiss upon her head, as he thought of how lucky he was to have found her.

"Remus, sweetheart!" The women greeted, he unwillingly let go of Nymphadora, to step forward to embrace his loving mother.

"Hello mum, how are you?" He asked hugging her gently, before stepping back into Tonks grasp. She stepped into his side, wrapping both arms around him, his arms going to wrap around her shoulders. The woman look warily at the girl at her son's side, before replying to her baby.

"I'm just fine, sweetheart. Of course I'd be better if you visited me every year or two" She laughed humorlessly. Remus blushed.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to upset you" he said, looking very embarrassed. Tonks looked up at him, seeing only the side of his face, and red cheek. She squeezed his waist soft, pressing herself into him even closer. He looked down at her, a small smile spreading across his lips, he kissed her nose this time.

"It's ok" The woman said, watching the two in front of her. Her husband on the other hand had more than nice things to say, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, as his face grew redder. What had he told his son? All those years ago, the boy was a werewolf. But he wasn't a murderer, well as far as he knew. He was endangering a women's life whether she was clueless or completely stupid, he didn't know, but he knew it had to be one of the two.

"Son…" The man said.

"Father" Remus replied, respectively, but you could hear the child-like vulnerability in his voice. Tonks looked like she wanted to choke-a-bitch, but she refrained from her nasty, angered thoughts, and looked at her love, and his gorgeous face. Her earlier angers and thought confirmed, the balding man, was the reason Remus had been so afraid to love.

"Well!" Sirius and James said in a very Fred and George manner.

"How about we eat dinner then go open presents?" Molly suggested. Everyone agreed as Tonks stayed silent at her loves side. Narcissa looked at her niece, before indicating to go out back. Tonks raised her eyebrow but followed willingly.

"Aunt Narcissa?" She asked, the woman led her to the small back porch.

"Darling I know what it's like dealing with family. Now this is what I used to do with Dobby, who was willing of course to help. So we are going to have a duel, no hurtful spells, disarm only, we have to hold each other off. Okay" Tonks nodded at her aunt. And at the same time they cast their spells.

"Expelliarmus"

"Protego"

The light streams, formed by magic, shot from the tips of both of the women's wands. They both held their ground, Tonks found it both tiring and thrilling. She was able to get her anger out, and put everything she had into it. They both heard the opening of a door, but chose to ignore it, after about five minutes, Tonks nodded at her aunt to put down her wand. Tonks rolled her neck, and let out the kinks, as her tired body, sunk to the ground, she kneeled. Narcissa catching her breathe, her hands braced on her knees. They both shakily stood, and turned to the door, where Mr. Lupin was staring disapprovingly at the girl who had so openly and obviously stolen his son's heart. Her aunt looked at her then to him, glaring at the man, who would obviously cause trouble for the couple, she didn't have to be Professor Trelawney to predict that much. Tonks shrunk past the intimidating man, walking into the dining room, sitting next to Remus who was smiling brightly at his mother, as she and James and Sirius spoke. Remus' father walked into the dining room, taking a seat next to his wife.

Molly as always had managed to cook a splendid Christmas dinner, a variety of different foods lay on the table before them. Roast beef, chicken, pork, mash, broccoli, carrots, cabbage, Brussels sprouts, gravy and Yorkshire Puddings sat along with the most decadent sweets imaginable. Tonks' Christmas Cake was among the mix. Everybody seemed to have a bit of everything. Moody sat nursing a firewhiskey, laughing at something Dumbledore had said. Until a patronus showed up, it was Kingsley.

'_Auror Tonks, Auror Moody… Sorry to interrupt you Christmas dinner, but the ministry is in shambles, the former minister… Cornelius Fudge has resigned and due to Rufus Scrimgeour's recent… mistakes involving both the leading of the Auror Departments, and the busy nosing of the Department of Mysteries, the board had appointed me Minister of Magic. So I need all hands on deck… Nymphadora I understand you are now a professor, but summer holidays, would be much appreciated, all benefits included. Now I'm hoping both Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will both come back to the ministry, as well as yourself Alistair, I need a new Head of Auror's ' _

And with that Kingsley's voice was no more. The room was silent, that is until Mad-eye and Tonks both shot up from their seats.

"Finally! Someone with a brain!" Mad-eye exclaimed, hugging his protégée to his side.

"What did I tell you?" Tonks replied. He laughed joyfully. Sirius and James both high fived. Tonks rushed over to Harry, who she hugged tightly, before pulling away and grabbing his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes in a motherly way.

"You are all to thank for this, Harry. Good job, Potter" She said, smiling, before hugging him again.

"You are too. You're the one that freed Sirius, you're the one who found all the horcruxes, and you caught the wanted deatheaters, and you killed Greyback and Lestrange and you stood up to Umbridge, thanks to you Remus will no longer be penalized for something that isn't his fault in the slightest." Harry responded.

"Harry, anyone could have done that… but you… you're the boy who lived, you're the only one who could have saved both the wizarding and muggle worlds. I mean blimey Harry you're like Merlin Reincarnated" She responded. Harry looked at the older witch.

"Tonks you are nowhere near what anyone thinks you are. I mean you just surprise everyone" Harry said, touched at her speech. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I've heard that before. I believe by your father in my fifth year" Tonks said, smiling at James. He chuckled.

"Yeah that was the first time, and definitely not the last we found you and Remus snogging in the Gryffindor common room after hours" James chuckled. The couple blushed, while everyone, save Remus' father laughed.

" Well we caught Sirius shagging in the Gryffindor Common Room… And the Broom Cupboard, and the Forbidden Forest and the DADA Classroom, and the Three Broomsticks" Tonks said smiling. Sirius' eyes widened as he looked at his cousin in disbelief.

"How could you say that? Especially in front of Remus' mother…" He asked horrified.

"Oh come on! Even McGonagall knew of you and Madam Rosemerta… How could they not know of the other thousand girls you shagged while a student at Hogwarts!" Tonks said, looking at her cousin. He blushed again.

"Madam Rosemerta!" Fred and George both said at the same time in the same tone… Awe. Molly hit both of them upside the head with a Christmas cracker, as well as Sirius, finishing with Sirius and Tonks.

"Children!" Molly chided.

"Sorry, Mum" They all replied, looking bashfully at the other. Remus and James as well as the other boys snickered. Tonks looked at her beloved, her eyebrow raised, he stiffened straightening his face. She smirked.

"Mum can we open presents now…PLEASEEEE" Bill whined, Fluer Delacour, sitting comfortably at his side. Who Molly loathed with a passion.

"Yes, Yes of course!" She agreed, swiping the table of the empty dishes and plates, Kreatcher and Dobby both refilling the wizards glasses, with whatever they had been drinking. Before heading back into the kitchen. The presents were distributed using a spell, which got all of the people's presents to them. She repeated the process over and over. Tonks couldn't see over her pile, which she used to her advantage. Hiding from Remus' father.

"Remus… do they know?" Tonks asked, even though she highly doubted it, he shook his head. Well this should be interesting, she thought. He clasped her hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It'll be fine, darling" He reassured even though he was unsure himself. They watched as the children opened their gifts. All the of which thanked Tonks and Remus profusely. Tonks smiled her dazzling smile in response, all the while Mr. Lupin watched scrutinizing this odd girl. When Molly pushed Tonks to open her presents she blushed before doing so. She pulled out a knitted purple hat with flaps and pom-poms on. She immediately knew who it was from.

"Thank you, Molly" Her parents had purchased her books and the new Weird Sisters album. The kids got her silly things such as sweets, Hermione a photo album with pictures from the year in. Narcissa a beautiful necklace with the Black family crest, Moody a new wand holder to strap to her calf. Sirius, went as far as to getting her new auror robes, to which she smirked. At the bottom of the pile was a small gift bag with a bar of Honeydukes finest poking out of the top, she smiled excitedly before taking the chocolate out, ad placing it on the table, beyond that was a large square velvet box, she pulled it out, opening the lid. She gasped. Inside was a very old looking charm bracelet, off of which hung many charms, she looked at her fiancé confused.

"It was my grandmothers, I added a few myself, I knew one day I'd give it to you. This one is from the day we met. This our first kiss. This our first dance, this one was the most recent" He said indicating to a brandished heart. She smiled.

"It's beautiful Remus" She replied, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you" She went on, he smiled.

"You're welcome" He replied, kissing her gently again, before pulling back, smiling.

"I've had enough of this hogwash!" Mr. Lupin said standing.

"Sweetheart!" Mrs. Lupin said, embarrassed.

"No Violet! This is ridiculous! Girl are you stupid? Hmm? Do you know what my son is?" The angry man asked. Tonks was roaring red angry. Remus was just as mad for calling his fiancé stupid.

"Don't you dare call my fiancé stupid!" Remus said, standing angrily from the table. The old man in front of him went many shades of purple.

"FIANCE! FIANCE! Are you an idiot, you are a werewolf, you are a killer!" The man shouted, Tonks' eyes filled with tears.

"John!" Violet gasped at her husband. The older man realized what he said, he opened his mouth to speak, but Remus interrupted.

"If I am a killer then so are you. You're the reason I am what I am… now get out" Remus said, scarily calm. John's face fell, his shoulders slumped before he picked himself up, and returning to the pompous arse he was before.

"Violet!" He barked, the woman stood, shooting her son a sympathetic look, before following her husband. When they heard the door slam, all was quiet.

"I'm so sorry, mate" Sirius said, honestly. Remus shook his head.

"It isn't your fault… It is mine" Remus said, sitting.

"No, it isn't Remus" Tonks said, rubbing her fiancé's back, he flinched away. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she nodded, before standing and walking from the dining room, she could feel someone following, but she didn't look back. She went into her room, locking the door, before curling up on top of the bed. Little did she know, Remus was on the other side of the door, now sitting at the wall beside it.

Tonks unlocked the bedroom door, the tears now gone, ready to go rejoin the festivities. She stopped short though, when she saw her wolf crying silently outside their door, she knelt down beside him, the tears treading down his scarred cheeks. He looked at her with his blue-grey eyes, she straddled his lap, and embraced the gentle man in her arms. He snuggled into her neck, glad to have his love in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" He kept repeating.

"Shhhh, it's okay darling" She said softly, in response. He just held her in his arms.

"I'm apologize for ruining our Christmas" He said, she just shook her head, hugging the man tighter to her body.

"There will be more, and it was better than a Christmas without you" she said, looking at his slowly drying eyes. Before kissing his lips softly, and inhaling his sweet scent.

"True" He said, nuzzling her sweet-smelling neck.

"Remus you aren't a killer you know that, right?"

"I know…." He replied holding her tighter.

"Good… Now how's about we go down there and enjoy what's left of our holiday's?" She asked. He hummed in response. Before they both stood, heading down stairs to the lounge where everyone was sitting and laughing merrily.

Before Tonks knew it, it was the day of her wedding. She was beyond nervous, her body humming with anticipation. Her lace- off white dress flowing softly down her body. it looked stunning on her tan skin. Her brunette hair flowing in the fat-loose curls, on her feet were a pair of cream heels, but they were covered by her dress. She stood in Ginny's bedroom of the Burrow. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were next door, putting on their lavender bridesmaid dresses. The ceremony was to be a traditional wizard binding. Meaning she would walk into the room, or tent in this case, with the person of persons who were to be handing her to her fiancé. Moody and her father were going to 'give her away' Remus would be waiting in the middle of the room, while everyone was in a circle around them, Dumbledore would be performing the ceremony, so he too would be in the circle.

Tonks opened the bedroom door, on the other side were the girls they were giggling to themselves until they saw Tonks, their mouths gaped as they took her in.

"You look amazing!" Hermione said in awe. Tonks smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you… so do you… I'm really nervous" She said, shaking slightly. The all awed before embracing their older friend.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Get your arse down here!" Moody shouted up the stairs. She smiled.

"All better" She smiled at the girls they giggled.

"Oh shut up you old brute! You try walking down three flights of stairs in heels and a three foot lace train then come complain at me, until then stick a sock in it!" She shouted back. She could hear laughter from outside, and downstairs. She obviously was a bit loud. When she was finally in the living room, the two men she considered fathers had their jaws dropped. The girls giggled.

"You're all grown up!" Ted said, looking at his daughter. She smiled and nodded. Moody straightened up as the music began the girls rushed to the door opening it. The two men offered their arms to her as the stood on either side of her.

"Ready?" Her father asked.

"I've been ready" She replied. The girls began their walk to the tent, Tonks and her father's not far behind. There were gasps as she stepped in. Hermione, Luna and Ginny, mixing in with the crowd, when the men reached the edge of the circle, they both kissed her cheeks. Then Moody, nudged into the circle, there was laughter, as she turned and glared at him, before smiling, and turning back to the wonderful man in front of her. She stood opposite him as their right hands grasped the others wrist much like in an unbreakable vow. The ceremony was that of tears and laughter. Both of joy. When the vow was done, Remus reached for her and kissed her passionately. When he let go, she was blushing and hid her face in his shoulder, as laughter and applause surrounded them.

The reception was lively. Moody was even smiling. Tonks and Remus danced happily. Their friends and family surrounding them. Andromeda was in tears, happy ones of course to see her daughter so happy. When it was time for the couples departure, James and Sirius, acted like teenagers, shooting innuendos and wiggling their eyebrows at the couple, causing Tonks to stop on their feet with the heal of her heels. She smiled sweetly before Remus apparated to Tinworth where they would be honeymooning.

Remus lifted his wife into his arms and carried her over the threshold. To say he was nervous was an understatement. She clung to him as carried her up the stairs. He put her down only when they reached the master bedroom. He kissed her neck lovingly, sweeping her hair over to one shoulder. She shivered in delight.

"I'm going to make love to you now if that it is quiet alright" He said before trailing his hands down her arms and beginning to unbutton the pearl buttons leading down her back, all nervousness gone from them. She hummed in response, he grinned, before pushing the dress to the floor. She turned around facing her husband, he took in her appearance. She was in cream lingerie, the innocent looking lace, covering his goal. She peeled away his robes, coming to his shirt and slacks, he helped her unbutton the shirt, before she pushed it off his strong shoulders. Helping her with his trousers as well, before caressing her shoulders, now all was in the way of all the passion to peruse was their undergarments. In that moment Remus never hated boxers as much as he did then. She giggled as he groaned, attempting to undo her bra. The clasp, becoming a hassle to him. She helped him with that one undoing the pesky catch. He hummed in approval, words no longer in his power. His hands caressed the sides of her breasts, before latching on to one firm nipple. She moaned and whimpered in ecstasy, as he laved at the pebbled flesh. He switched to its twin, which was desperately wanting the same attention, as she pushed down his. Pushing him down on the bed, she straddled his stomach her heat touch his abdomen. He groaned in delight, as he kissed up to her neck.

"Remus… Please" She said, no longer wanting to wait in such suspense.

"Alright, my darling" He said, pulling off her lace panties, and rolling her onto her back.

"Please" She begged, in a whimper. He gently eased into her scorching heat. The stretching both painful and delicious. When he came to her barrier, he looked down into her eyes waiting for approval, she nodded, giving it to him without hesitation. He broke her innocence, in one thrust. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she winced in pain. He comforted her until the pain was but a dull ache. She moved gently against him, letting him know it was okay to move. He took long, soft thrusts into her. She was soon enough screaming out her name, he softly pushed into her twice more before reaching completion himself. He fell to the side, pulling her on top of him, still joined at the hips. They nuzzled each other as their breathing evened out. He kissed her softly.

"Sleep, my darling" He said, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Remus"

"As I love you…" He replied, before falling asleep himself.

They made love every day, sometimes more than once, others they never made it out of the bed at all. But soon it was time to face the world. They said goodbye to their beach cottage, and headed back to London. Grimmauld Place was near deserted when they got there, the house was empty, bar Kretcher, who was still ignoring Remus for dropping the present on his head at Christmas. The Lupins took the opportunity, and made love on every surface of the downstairs before handing their bedroom and the bathroom upstairs, they were truly insatiable lovers neither could ever get enough. They were against the wall in the hallway when they heard the door, bang shut downstairs. They rushed back into their bedroom, stringing out curses as they remembered their clothing was strewn about the house. They heard Harry shout out.

"Dad! Remus and Tonks are back!"

"How do you know?" James asked. Then they could hear laughter from downstairs, they blushed embarrassed as they realized they'd been found out.


End file.
